Unnecessary Roughness
by Romantique The Original
Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride. Friday Night Lights fan fic occurs at the end of S3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (1/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

**unnecessary roughness:**

a personal foul resulting in a 15-yard penalty against the offending team.

_The Taylor Home_

_Friday, May 29th_

_4 p.m._

Coach Eric Taylor arrived home after a long day at school. After the Memorial Day holiday, it was his first day to report in at East Dillon High. He tossed a thick handful of employment paperwork haphazardly on the kitchen counter along with his keys.

"Hon?" his wife, Tami, tentatively greeted him from the kitchen.

Eric stomped his way past her and into the living room where he collapsed into the recliner and defiantly crossed his arms in front of his chest. He very much needed to decompress.

"How'd it go?" Tami asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing the response was not going to be good. Under even the best of circumstances, she knew today was going to be a tough day for her husband.

Not only had Eric lost his job coaching the State Champion Dillon Panthers where he made substantially less money his second year than his first, along with the added responsibility of the entire Athletic Department at no additional money. The District opted not to renew his contract at Dillon High. Instead, they offered him the hollow position of Head Coach at East Dillon High, a dilapidated high school on the wrong side of the tracks with no football program … and again, for no additional money.

Exhaling a long, pent up puff of steam, Eric clenched his eyes closed and reached for the back of his neck, giving it a hard squeeze and a rub. Then, with his other hand, he grabbed his brand new, East Dillon Lions cap off his head by the bill and threw it across the room as if it was a Frisbee.

"I met with the Principal who, by the way, I _do not_ like," Eric huffed, looking straight ahead, his wife behind him. "He informed me the new contract requires I teach Driver freakin' Ed this summer. I start Monday at 7 a.m."

"Oh, no," Tami winced. Over the years, Eric swore he never wanted to be one of those P.E. teachers who taught Driver Education. She walked into the living room and handed him an ice cold beer. He didn't ask for it. She knew what he needed before he did.

"Oh, yes," Eric sarcastically vented as he took the bottle. His face was turning red as his voice became more animated by the minute. "Today, I found out, in order to keep my job, in addition to everything else I've had to suck up, I must also risk life and limb teachin' Driver Ed. And if that's not rich enough, I must bend over and grab my ankles for no additional money!"

Twisting the cap off the glass bottle, Eric took three successive slugs of the ice cold, amber liquid. He chugged down more than half the bottle just wanting to be numb.

"So that I can be covered under the District's auto insurance policy, I had to explain why I have two speedin' tickets on my record, from when I was commutin' from Austin. One of those was on the way to the hospital when Gracie was born. They're goin' to deduct the excess premium out of my dwindlin' paycheck." Eric was becoming even more agitated. "Not that I care what anybody thinks, but that was my private business."

Tami came up behind him and wrapped her long arms around his neck. He was still warm from being out in the hot summer day. "Honey, take in a deep breath and let it all out."

He did as she asked, and on his exhale, she began to gently rub his well-defined neck and shoulders. Her supple hands met with his muscular tension. He was wound up as tight as a drum. Quickly, he finished off the rest of the beer and placed the empty bottle on the end table.

Eric was so worked up. "Would you remind me again _why_ I gave up a high salary contract with TMU so I could be stuck with this God-forsaken District contract, in a crazy town of crazy people who don't give a damn about anything but goin' to State?" He began to talk with his hands for emphasis. "Yet when I brought them to State, not once but _twice_, they exercised their right not to renew my contract at Dillon High. And now, they're pilin' on even more crap ... because ... they can." He turned his head and looked up to make eye contact with his wife, standing behind him. "Would you please remind me _why_ ... because right now ... I honestly don't remember?" There was pain and utter frustration in his voice and in his hazel eyes which appeared rather grey today.

What began as a gentle neck message, gradually turned into a steady kneading of his neck and shoulder muscles. Her husband's pride had already been severely wounded by losing his prized coaching position in such a publicly humiliating way. These latest District demands, whether by design or not, were only rubbing salt into the wound.

"Well," she treaded softly and slowly, "you wanted to keep our family together, and you wanted to let Julie live out her dreams here in Dillon." She continued to knead and knead until he relaxed enough to lean his head back into the massage. She could feel the muscle constriction pulling from his shoulders, all the way up into the length of the back of his neck. In her most soothing voice, she went on, "And you wanted to let me continue my work with the kids because it's important to me."

Pressing her thumbs harder into the base of his skull, he closed his eyes and leaned back, pushing the base of his head further against the force of her thumbs, slowly moving his head from side to side. She found the spot, the source of the pressure.

"Hmmmmm," Eric uttered as he felt his sore, knotted muscles begin to release in his wife's capable hands. It felt good.

"You did it for us, Babe," Tami soothed him with her voice. "But giving up _your_ dreams was not part of the deal. If you're thinking you _have_ to do this for us, I'm here to remind you that you don't. We'll find another way."

"Now where am I gonna find another high school coachin' job this school year, much less _any_ job in Dillon in this economy? You know I'm still out of college ball on the non-compete," he asked in a much lowered voice and slower cadence, with his eyes still closed.

Not letting up on the massage for a second, Tami gave a little laugh, "Well, off the top of my head, I hear that Buddy Garrity needs some sales persons for his _'Cash for Clunkers'_ campaign. And with Tim Riggins going off to college, his brother, Billy, probably could use some help over at Riggins Riggs."

With his eyes still closed, Eric smiled and gave a small chuckle. The air conditioning in the house, along with the cold beer and his wife's loving comfort was cooling him off.

Still giggling a little, Tami added, "I bet Matt Saracen could get you on at the Alamo Freeze."

"Stop it now," he continued to chuckle. "How about a little sympathy?"

Leaning down from behind so that her face came close to his, Tami asked, "So, you really don't like your new principal?" She continued kneading his shoulders.

"No, _I don't_," he declared again. "I love my _old_ principal."

"You do?" Tami cooed with a smile.

With his eyes still closed, he answered with a growing smile, "I do."

Tami kissed the back of Eric's neck and put her arms around his neck again. "How about I grill the T-bones you picked out yesterday for dinner?" she whispered in his ear, kissing the side of his face from behind the chair. "Jules is working tonight," she purred. "After I pick up Gracie Belle, I can cook up those steaks. You and I can eat our prime Texas beef in peace, without fear of a protest." Their daughter, Julie, was a self-proclaimed vegan who routinely voiced her disapproval of eating anything derived from animals. It might not be a big deal if they didn't live in Texas.

Surprised, his eyebrows went up while his eyes were still closed. Relishing every bit of his massage, and he asked, "_You_ want to grill?"

"I grill an excellent steak, Hon," she said in between kisses. "Medium rare, just the way you like it. You could stretch out in here on the sofa and take a nap before dinner. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Tami had managed to work most of the tension out of his neck, circumventing one hell of an oncoming headache. Her husband seemed much more relaxed.

"Hmmmm," Eric grabbed her hand. "C'mere," he said has he led her around the recliner and onto his lap. "You know what sounds nice?" he asked, moving a long strand of her strawberry blonde hair away from her beautiful face with his fingers. "How about you and I go take a nap together before it's time to pick up Gracie? Then, I'll grill those steaks, and you could make one of your famous salads and pour us a nice glass of wine? After today, I feel a need to play with some fire."

Tami leaned in to kiss her husband, their lips met their mouths met their tongues. His tongue was still cold and tasted of beer. Her tongue warmed his. After a deep, soulful kiss, Tami came up for air. Her red, well-kissed lips whispered, "Hmmmmmm. That does sound nice," she murmured in between more kisses. "We have about an hour before it's time to go to the day care."

Eric drew her closer to him; their bodies responding to one another. He squeezed her hand. "C'mon," he said. "Let's make hay."

_East Dillon High School_

_Monday, June 1st_

_6 a.m._

Although Tami managed to help Eric unwind Friday afternoon and evening, it didn't last for long. He spent most of the weekend preparing for scheduled football meetings, practices, fundraising, and now, the first week of Driver Ed classes.

As much as Eric loathed the thought of teaching driving classes, he couldn't do without a job, not without having another job lined up, and not in the current economy. Besides, Eric Taylor was no quitter. He had the mortgage to consider, and they had just bought a car for Julie. He could not bring himself to renege on the deal he made with his daughter to pay half her car payment.

He managed to get his summer schedule pared down to teaching Driver Education, Monday through Thursday, from 7 a.m. to 11: a.m. The rest of his time would be devoted to football. There was so much work to be done before the start of the football season; he almost didn't know where to start.

This morning, he reported to the school at 6 a.m. in order to get the training car checked out, gassed up, and ready for the first class. It would be a long day of "going through the motions" while waiting for the afternoon to meet with his new coaching staff. He planned to spend the bulk of their time preparing for tomorrow afternoon, the first summer practice of the 2009-2010 East Dillon Lions.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (2/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_The Taylor Home_

_Monday, June 1st_

_6:30 p .m._

It was dinner time at the Taylor household. Eric, Tami, and Julie sat at the table together enjoying a meal that was Julie approved: vegetarian chili, a garden salad, and cornbread.

"Jules, I was reminded today what an absolute joy it was to teach you to drive," Eric said as he grabbed another piece of the cornbread. He quietly, yet rebelliously proceeded to butter it with _real_ butter. If he had to be subjected to vegetarian chili, he decided at the very least, he would use _real_ butter ... from a _real_ cow.

"Why, thank you," Julie gave a smile at the surprise complement and bowed her head to her father in appreciation of the accolade.

Recalling it was definitely _not_ a joyous experience to teach their daughter how to drive, Tami injected, "Tough day again, Hon?"

"It's tough when a student hasn't completed their drivin' assignment before coming to class," he explained. "You know how the Texas Department of Public Safety gives assignments to underage drivers of what is to be covered and practiced and signed off on by their parent? Some of these kids have never even been behind the wheel of a car before, _ever_. No parent has signed off on anything. I can't catch them up on a week's worth of practice in the 15 to 20 minutes I get to spend with them behind the wheel twice a week."

He then took a drink from his wine glass. "I need to cut some of them. Why would a student take Driver Ed when he or she doesn't have access to a car to practice drivin' or to test at the DPS?"

Tami answered, "Some parents and students still think of Driver's Education as a rite of passage." She then asked her daughter to pass her the salad bowl.

Eric expounded, "Maybe it used to be a rite of passage, but not anymore."

"Dad, not everyone has parents like you and Mom to teach their kids what we need to know or who have the money to send them to a private driving school," Julie added.

"That is very true." Tami then added, "Teaching Driver Ed isn't like teaching any other subject. If a kid isn't proficient in another subject, they're not going to go out on the road and possibly kill themselves or another person. It's a lot of responsibility."

Eric took a moment to take a few bites of the chili. He much preferred his own chili because it contained ... meat. He doctored it up with some more onions and hot sauce. "Yeah, it is; which is why I'm cuttin' these kids who don't have a means to practice. It's my way of keepin' them off the road, at least until _next_ summer."

After dinner and as the night continued, Eric would come back to his thought of cutting some of these students who were wasting time he didn't have. He was onto something.

_East Dillon High_

_Tuesday, June 2nd_

_7 a.m._

On his early morning drive to the high school, Eric reminded himself of his new resolve. He would spend the rest of this week of Driver Education weeding out the kids who were not going to make his cut. He could justify cutting a student from class if the student was not receiving parental verification of driving assignments. In turn, teaching fewer students would lessen his teaching workload, leaving him more time to devote to football.

He pulled the silver, 4-door Chevy Cobalt training car around to the front of the school to meet his 7 a.m., Tuesday/Thursday class and saw who he assumed to be two of his three students waiting at the curb. He got out of the car and stood nearby on the curb. The young man and girl walked towards him.

"Are you Mr. Taylor?" the young lady asked in a high, Southern lilt.

"Coach Taylor," he corrected her. He only wanted to be called Coach Taylor at East Dillon High. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zoey Jamieson," the slightly chubby girl with a nose piercing replied.

"And I'm Miguel Rodriquez," the other student, a solid built young man, introduced himself.

"You play football, Rodriquez?" Eric asked, sizing him up.

"No, sir," Miguel answered.

"Well, maybe you should," Eric suggested. "Now, where is our third mystery guest? I say we give him five more minutes."

The two students immediately got the message; this driving teacher was going to be no nonsense.

A couple of minutes later, a tall, lanky African American student approached the car. "Sorry I'm late, Coach," the young man said.

"You know who I am?" Eric asked.

"You're Coach Taylor," the young man nodded. "You're here to rebuild our football team."

"And you are?" Eric prodded.

"I'm Anton, Anton Washington," he said. "Remember that name. I'm one of your Receivers."

Eric smiled a little and extended his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Washington. Are you comin' to practice this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I'm there," the Junior said with a smile.

"Good," Eric nodded. "But since you were late, you won't mind if you go last this mornin'." And he turned his attention to the young lady. "Zoey, you're up first," he said, and he tossed her the car keys. "You two gentlemen get the back seat."

_East Dillon Football Field_

_Tuesday, June 2nd_

_2:30 p.m._

It was the first practice where Eric would be leading the team. He was surprised to see how few bothered to show up.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he yelled at the group assembled before him in the unkempt field. "Where's the rest of the team?"

Eric looked into the eyes before him and received no answer to his question. He recognized Anton Washington's face from class that morning. He, too, remained silent.

"I want to make one thing very clear. I won't coach a joke. Word needs to get out at warp speed to those who did not bother to show up today: If you don't attend practice, then, you're not on this team. It's as simple as that."

"Some players can't attend practice in the afternoons, especially in the summer. They're working," volunteered a sandy haired young man.

"What's your name and position, son?" Eric asked. He thought he recognized the young man from photos and films, but wasn't sure.

"Quentin Rogers, Quarterback," the young man responded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Coach Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, too," he said. "It will be my pleasure to meet all of you in the days to come. But I can't be any more serious. If you can't attend practice, there's no way you can be on this team."

"Then, you're not going to have much of a team," a shorter, Hispanic young man said under his breath.

"And you are?" Eric asked with a stern look on his face.

"Jesus Coronado, Kicker," the young man spoke up.

"If what you say is true, Coronado, then, there won't be a football team at East Dillon," Eric answered back. "It's not up to me; it's up to you. I meant what I said. I won't coach a joke."

He proceeded into giving a little talk he thought appropriate for his first day of practice with this team:

_Gentlemen, if East Dillon High is going to have a football team this season, we have our work cut out for us. At minimum, we need the commitment of every member of this team. And that commitment starts by attendin' __**all**__ practices. Then, after attendin' all practices, you are gonna to have to make the commitment to work harder than you've ever worked before. That is your challenge._

_If you choose to accept the challenge and make these commitments to yourself and to the other members of this team, only then can we begin to build an organization worthy of recapturin' the State Championship this school held many years ago._

_I want you to get the word out to all those who did not bother to show up today: No practice, no spot on this team. For those who made the effort and are here, when we meet again tomorrow afternoon, you will look your teammates in the eye and make the commitments I've talked about today. 1) I will attend all practices, and 2) I will give 200 percent at each and every practice. If you can't do that, then this team has no place for you. Understood?"_

"Yes, sir," the group recoiled.

"What was that?" Eric put his hand up to his ear.

"Yes sir!" the group shouted.

"That's more like it," Eric was more satisfied with the energetic second response. When he ended the practice and sent the team to the locker room, Miguel Rodriquez, one of the morning's Driver's Education students approached.

"Mr. Rodriguez, can I help you with somethin'?" Eric asked, recognizing the young man.

"Maybe," Miguel answered. "Coach, I was thinking about what you said this morning. About maybe I should be playing football."

"Have you ever played football?" Eric asked looking up from scribbling some notes on his clipboard.

"Not much," Miguel recanted. "I have the most experience playing soccer."

"What soccer position did you play?" Eric continued with the interview.

"I played Goalie," Miguel answered. He was beginning to get nervous.

"Goalie, huh?" Eric noted. "How's your runnin', catchin'?"

"Not bad," Miguel responded. "I've never been timed."

Eric didn't know if this kid's soccer skills would transfer to football or not. But with the high percentage of 'no shows' he saw at practice today, he wasn't about to let an interested, potential player walk away. "Bryant White works with me on the coachin' staff," Eric began. "If you show up here tomorrow at 2:30, I'll ask Bryant to work you out, and we'll see what you can do. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, Coach," Miguel responded. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow and at Driver's class on Thursday."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (3/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_East Dillon High_

_Wednesday, June 3rd_

_7 a.m._

Eric's 7:00 a.m. driving class contained a pretty good group of kids. These three would definitely remain in class. They were prepared and took instruction very well. His 8:00 a.m. group was a different story.

One of the young ladies and the gentlemen came to their lesson for the 2nd time with nothing signed on the parental check lists.

Deshawna Ashton was first up; she was prepared with all paperwork in order. Not only that, she drove remarkably well. It was clear she had been practicing.

Now, it was time to deal with the other two. "Look Zach, Mia," Eric began after discovering they were once again both unprepared for class. "You can't continue with this summer session of Driver's Ed without your parents' participation. It is impossible for you to make up the at-home drivin' assignments you're missin' in the short 15 minutes you get to drive with me, twice a week. We can't have you usin' the District's limited resources if there's no reasonable possibility of passin' the class."

Eric cleared his throat and continued. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut you two from the class roster. You're already so far behind in the syllabus; you'll never be able to keep up."

"But Coach," Zach objected. He was clearly unhappy with Eric's proposal. "I need this class. I have to learn to drive as soon as possible. I have to drive myself to work at the mall every day, and to football practice."

"You're on the team?" Eric asked. He'd not seen Zach at yesterday's.

"Yeah," Zach answered. "I'm Zach Baskov, QB2."

"Son, you can't be a QB2 if you're not at practice," Eric flatly stated. "Didn't anyone get in touch with you after yesterday's practice? We laid down the rules the first day: No practice; no spot on the team."

"But I have to work, Coach," Zach explained. "My family relies on the money I bring home."

Eric sighed. "I can't make an exception for you. We need you to attend the afternoon practices, period"

"That's not fair to do this to me because my family is poor," Zach stated. "Maybe you can't understand that coming from Dillon. You're in a whole different world than in East Dillon."

"Look, son," Erin said. "I can appreciate your position, but can you appreciate mine? We had players at Dillon High who had to work. But they worked their shifts around football. The team came first."

Zach begged for a chance to make the coach understand. "That's why I need my license. I've saved enough money to buy a used car. As soon as I can drive myself to work, I can begin to work evenings instead of afternoons. The reason I have to work afternoons is because the busses don't run late enough for me to work the night shifts. I'm trapped until I get my driver's license."

"I haven't even seen you play," Eric reminded him. "When do you think you can grace me with your presence and show me what you can do?" Now, he was being sarcastic. "We can't have a QB who doesn't practice with his team every chance he gets."

The young man begged his new coach, "I already have my work schedule for the week. I'm off Friday afternoon. Please let me come by Friday. Please, just bear with me for a few more weeks, and I swear to you I'll change my shift."

Against his better judgment, Eric agreed to meet with him on the field on Friday afternoon.

_East Dillon Football Field_

_Wednesday, June 3rd_

_2:30 p.m._

Miguel Rodriguez showed up promptly dressed in his P.E. clothes. He was paired with Assistant Coach Bryant White to warm up before Coach Taylor was brought in for the try-out.

Eric surveyed the group on the field today. It looked to be about a 20 percent increase from the day before. One by one, he asked each play to stand before his team mates and make the two commitments that were spelled out as a requirement to be an East Dillon Lion. The discipline would begin today.

Eric announced that anyone who was not there today was off the team. The only exception may be Zach Bachov who had come to him with a special circumstance that may be able to be worked out in the short term. Any former players would have to deal with Eric, directly.

When asked how they were going to replace those who could not attend practice, Eric revealed his plan to tryout players from the J.V. squad.

Then, Eric revealed the most painful sale of all. "For the next 5 Saturday mornings, we are going to work like dogs to get our field back in shape. And that includes me."

He heard a lot of grumbling.

"Now, stop with the complaints, gentlemen," he chastised. "This is part of the East Dillon High Stimulus Package. The District will supply all the tools and the materials, and we'll supply the manpower. This field is for you. It's not going to be refurbished by itself. So, you will take care of it. You will not be alone, as the staff and I will be out there workin' with you. It will be transformed and literally become _your_ field."

"You may have heard I have experience in buildin' a football field from scratch. I do. And when the District tells me that they don't have a budget for the manpower to give us a proper field to play on, I do not accept that. You should not accept that. What we do accept is that we have the power to change that situation in order to meet our needs."

He could only hope that this group of young men would buy what he had to sell. For at this school, in this town, in this nation, in this world, in this time with little hope … that is all he had to sell.

_Taylor Home_

_Friday, June 5th_

_9:30 p.m._

Eric survived his first week of summer school and football practice. Other than a full Saturday beginning at 8 a.m. at the football field, he was glad to have some time to himself and to his wife. After dinner, they gave Gracie her bath and put her down for the night. Then, they talked about things as they always did.

Tami tried to review. "Let me get this straight. You're going to make yourself available for your backup quarterback for 30 hours a week in driving lessons to help him get his license?"

Eric defended his proposal. "I saw him throw the ball at practice. He's gonna end up being our QB1, I can tell you that right now. But we have a problem. He needs to get his driver's license in order to attend practices. His family relies on him to work, so he's no different than Smash or Saracen in that regard."

"What about the female student, Mia?" Tami asked in all sincerity. "Doesn't she have exactly the same problem except she's not a football player and doesn't warrant the extra effort? Isn't she one of the ones you also cut from your driving program?"

Eric's face grimaced. "Why are you bringin' Mia into this? Do you think she could become an issue?"

Tami had her principal's hat on. "Yes, I do because she's not receiving equal treatment from her teacher."

"Then, what do I do?" Eric was discouraged with all the political correctness. "I'm not tryin' to discriminate against anyone. I'm tryin' to help Zach get his license."

"I understand your intent is good, but you still have to be careful." Trying to give her best advice, Tami began, "For it not to be an issue, you need to make exactly the same offer to Mia."

"Honey, how am I gonna do that?" Eric was beginning to get wound up. "I don't have _another_ 30 hours a week to eek out to tutor another drivin' student anywhere in my schedule. I barely have time to sleep as it is."

Tami looked her husband over. He was trying so hard to make this whole mess work. "Well … how about I teach one, and you teach the other?"

Very surprised to hear her proposed solution, Eric looked up at her. "Could you do that?"

Without missing a beat, she said, "Sure, but to be safe of any accusations of favorable treatment of one student over the other, I think I should teach the football player, and you should teach the student. That way, no one could call discrimination because of gender or football status."

Eric gave his wife a big hug. "Babe, if you would do that to help me out; I don't care who teaches who."

Tami told Eric to stay put in the living room with his glass of wine while she loaded the dishwasher. Normally, he would have offered to help, but she thought he deserved some downtime. She turned the appliance on, and it started its low hum on the wash cycle.

Eric caught Tami's glance from across the room, and he gazed into his wife's beautiful blue eyes. He was in love with his wife. Helping him through this rough time made him love her even more. They maintained their gaze which brought with it a rising desire to be near one another. After all their years together, Eric never ceased to be amazed at the immediate physical stirrings his wife could kindle in him, solely by her sultry gaze. He had the same affect upon her. Without breaking their gaze, they moved towards one another until they were standing so close. They embraced, holding the other strong. And then, they kissed. Their kissing grew in intensity as their bodies moved even closer together. At that moment, there was no one else in the world … but then suddenly, there was.

"Ahem," Julie loudly cleared her throat as he entered the room, coming in from work. "Hello," she said, as they clearly didn't hear her come in. "Get a room."

Julie used to be embarrassed to find her parents in their early stages of passion. But as she was getting older, she liked the fact that her parents not only loved one another, but they were still passionately _in love_ with one another.

Their daughter went straight to her bedroom.

Without a word and without breaking eye contact, Eric took Tami's hand and led her to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. They resumed exactly where they left off. He pushed her long fragrant hair off her neck and began kissing her from her ear, down her neck. His hands explored the fullness of her breasts.

Breathless, he began removing her clothing, as she removed his. "Mmmmmm. I need you," he growled in his throat, "now." He was passed the point of no return.

Tami loved the way he desired her, his spark igniting hers. She responded by leading him to the bed, showing him that her need matched his. The passion between them was as intense as an oncoming electrical storm. His thunder culminated as bolts of lightening dissipated from their core and into their extremities. As more electricity surged from their core, they held on tight to one another for quite some time until suddenly, the lightening strike built into untold intensity. Then, just as suddenly, the storm moved on.

"As long as I've known you, you still surprise me," he whispered in laboring breaths, holding her face in his hands and slowly kissed her lips, then her closed eyelids.

She opened her eyes filled with love and devotion, and she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you," he kept his voice low and kissed her again in great fervor. After a short time, the storm returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (4/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_In Route to East Dillon High_

_Monday, June 8th_

_6 p.m._

Over the weekend, Eric contacted both Zach and Mia with his proposal of offering private lessons, at no cost to them, in lieu of the morning Driver Ed class. Both students and their guardians were very receptive and agreeable to the idea. In addition, both students agreed to begin whittling away at the large, time consuming project beginning on Monday evening. Eric managed to reduce his driving class load by 25 percent by weeding out students who could not comply with the practice requirements. He used the extra time on campus in the morning to take care of his ever-growing coaching responsibilities.

That evening after grabbing a quick drive-thru bite to eat, Eric drove to the East Dillon High entrance to find his driving student, Mia Wagner, waiting for him. It was fast becoming dark and the unlit entrance looked deserted and unsafe. He thought the District must be conserving on electricity; they were cutting back on everything else. He lowered the automatic window on the passenger side of his car and said, "Why don't you get in. We're gonna to find a better lit place for your first lesson."

The young high school junior girl climbed in and closed the door. "Coach Taylor, I really appreciate you doing this for me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't offered to take me out driving in your car."

With the interior lights on, Mia couldn't help but notice her instructor was not wearing his football cap. He had a very nice head of dark, boyishly tousled hair. He was still wearing his kaki shorts and Lion's polo shirt from practice.

"Yeah, well. I can't do this for everyone. My wife and I decided we would commit to help 2 drivin' students this summer who do not have cars, and you are one of the two." He wanted to make sure he got his story straight with her from the very beginning.

Eric drove to the nearest Target store parking lot. "I probably should explain something. We're tryin' this for the summer to see how it goes. So, I'd appreciate you not tellin' any of your friends that this will continue next summer. I mean, we'll have to see how it goes. It's an experiment." The more he talked, the deeper in it he felt himself going.

"No problem, Coach," Mia smiled. She was happy she was going to learn how to drive. This represented freedom to her.

Eric pulled into a parking space under a light on the perimeter of the lot, put the car in "Park," and turned off the ignition.

"Okay, lets trade seats," Eric said.

As they crossed paths in the front of the car in the headlights, Mia couldn't help but think that her instructor smelled of freshly mowed grass.

Mia climbed into the driver's seat and clamped on her seat belt. Her short frame made it to where she was nowhere close to anything.

Eric began the lesson. "Okay, the first thing you're going to want to do is to adjust your seat so that you can reach and see everything you need. There are controls to your left near the bottom of your seat. You're going to want to bring the seat forward so you can reach the pedals and so you can see out your mirrors."

The young girl played with the controls until she was sitting right for her height.

"Good," he said. "Now, next, you want to adjust your rearview mirror so that it's right for you. And the same with your side mirrors. There is a button on your door near the window to adjust the side mirrors.

Mia spent some time getting the mirrors adjusted just right.

"That's good. Now tonight, our assignment is to go over all the controls. He proceeded to have her try each and every button and lever until she was familiar with the car.

Next, he pulled out the car into a straight lane in an empty corner of the lot. Then, he had her get in and turn on the ignition. He had her drive the car in circles to get used to the steering and the turn signals. As the evening progressed, he taught her how to brake, make turns, and back out of a parking space.

"We actually covered a lot for your first lesson," he said. "Tomorrow, we'll do a quick review of what we covered and then, I'm takin' you out on the streets."

"Wow. That was so much fun." Mia smiled. She was surprised at how fast she was catching on. She couldn't help but wonder if years of playing video driving games and driving go carts helped her learn to steer.

"You did really well tonight, Mia. Now, let's trade places, and I'll drop you off back at the school. Is someone pickin' you up?" he asked as he rounded the front of the car.

Once inside, Mia uttered, "Uh, no." She was embarrassed, putting on her seatbelt on the passenger side. "There's no one to pick me up. We don't have a car."

"Oh," Eric felt stupid. This is what Tami meant when she said he was sometimes insensitive. He felt doubly stupid when he bumped his knee on the steering wheel while readjusting the seat to fit his much longer legs. Of course she wouldn't have a ride. He quickly readjusted the seat and mirrors back to his settings. "I'll drop you off at your house, okay?"

"You don't have to do that," Mia said. His offer made her even more embarrassed. She didn't want him to see where she lived.

All he could think was that this girl was about the same age as his daughter. "I don't leave young ladies out in the dark, alone at night. It's not safe."

Reluctantly, Mia gave him directions to where she lived. He drove about 5 miles out of town going into a very rural part of town. After a few directed turns, he was soon at the entrance of a trailer park.

"You can let me off here," she replied.

He looked around. Except for the small light at the entrance of the park, it was dark all around. "Are you sure? Do you live far into the park?

"Oh, no. I'm just over there." And the young girl pointed off in the distance.

"Would you like me to pick you up right here tomorrow? 6 p.m. sharp?" he asked.

She was amazed when he showed her absolutely no judgment. He was less "coach-like" and more one-on-one than he had been in the class, such a nice man. "Are you sure? That would be awesome."

Eric matter-of-factly said, "Alright, then, I'll see you right here tomorrow, Mia."

He waited, as she walked off into the darkness.

Heading home, he was already planning the next day in his head. Later, as he turned in the driveway, he could see that Tami was already home. He was curious to see how her driving lesson went.

"Hey, Babe," he called upon entering the house.

"Hi, Honey. In here," she called from Gracie's room. Tami was putting pajamas on their baby girl.

Eric walked into the room, kissed his wife, and then bent down to kiss Gracie.

"How are my girls?" he asked, keeping his voice down. It appeared Gracie was entering the home stretch to "night-night."

"Gracie Belle had a wonderful day. She played at daycare and had snacks and played with her friends," Tami voice was lilting to her baby.

"Did you have a big day, Gracie?" Eric asked and kissed her on the cheek again. Turning to his wife, he asked, "Hey. How did your lesson go?"

"It went just fine. Zach is a very nice young man, very polite, very grateful for the help," she explained. "How was yours?"

"Pretty much the same," he answered as he took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "The only thing of note is that I'm going to pick up and drop off Mia at her house from now on. By now, it was pitch dark at the high school, not safe for her to be waitin' there alone."

"Well, we got two hours driving time down, with 58 more to go," Tami recapped, "but at least we got it started."

"The time we spend with them on the weekends will get that 58 hours knocked down to size," Eric nodded to himself, wondering what he had gotten them into.

Tami picked up her baby and placed her in her crib. "But only if they continue to do well."

Eric nodded, but trying to say optimistic. "With us teachin' them, of course they're gonna do well."

_East Dillon Acres Trailer Park_

_Monday, June 29th_

_6 p.m._

Eric and Tami were now several weeks into tutoring the student drivers. Eric arrived at the trailer park to pick up Mia for her next lesson.

"So what am I going to be covering tonight, Coach Taylor?" Mia asked as she clamped on her seatbelt.

"Tonight, we're goin' out on the Expressway. Among other things, you're gonna learn how to safely pass a vehicle," he explained, trying to whittle away at the long checklist they needed to cover.

Eric directed Mia onto the East bound onramp. He then instructed her to pass a vehicle using the far left hand lane. She signaled and passed a Honda CRV with no problem. Then, from the center lane, she passed a VW Beetle. After a time, she proceeded driving in the center lane behind a semi truck.

"Should I pass the truck?" she asked.

"No, you don't ever want to go against a semi," Eric said. "It's never worth it. Put on your right turn signal and pull into the right lane."

The young driver did as she was told. After she changed lanes, she and Eric could now see the semi was riding in tandem behind two other semis. After driving down the road for a few minutes, without signaling, the semi suddenly slowed down and started coming over into their lane on top of them. The young driver began to panic.

"Mia, stay with me." Eric looked in his side mirror and saw that no one was behind them. Then, very calmly, Eric talked her through. "Gently press on your break and slow down. Easy on the brake. Now, put your right turn signal on and pull over to the right off the road and onto the shoulder. Easy."

Once again, Mia did exactly as she was instructed.

"Good," he encouraged her. "Now, come to a smooth stop," he said.

The car eventually came to a stop, and the truck now fully in the right lane moved out of sight. Mia put the car in 'Park.' Then, she put her hands up to her face. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. The girl was shaken. "I'm so sorry."

"That wasn't your fault, Mia." Eric reassured her. "You didn't do anything wrong. This car was either in the other driver's blind spot or the driver wasn't payin' attention to the side mirror. He didn't even signal before changin' lanes." After a moment, he said, "You did great, Mia."

Then, Eric looked over at his student. She was visibly shaken by what had just happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to drive anymore," she said, hanging her head. Her long straight brown hair hid her face.

Eric was silent for a moment. "I know that scared you, but this is just like bein' thrown off a horse. You've got to get right back on it and drive," he said, again sounding more like a coach than a driving teacher.

Mia began to cry. "I can't, she said." She unbuckled her seat belt, covered her face with her hands, and began to cry.

Although Eric was accustomed to crying females at home, he wasn't accustomed to dealing with crying females at school.

"Mia, come on. You've got to get a grip here," he said.

Still sobbing, she turned towards Eric and grabbed his left arm and began crying on his shoulder. Taken aback, he turned his head towards her and tried to gently pull her away from him. As he pushed her back a little ways, she looked up and proceeded to kiss him full on the mouth. His mouth was closed and his eyes were open in the dark, but she managed to get her tongue past his unsuspecting lips and across his teeth before he could stop her.

Her lipstick tasted like some kind of sweet, fruity concoction. He forcefully grabbed her by the shoulders, picking up her small frame, and putting her back into her seat. Just as forcefully, he said, "No!"

The look of shock on her face matched his as passing headlight illuminated their car, except hers was tearstained. "I really like you," she protested. "We could hook up."

Eric's jaw was clenched. "I have a daughter your age. I don't want to embarrass you or anything, but I've got to be very clear here. A relationship between a student and a teacher is 100 percent inappropriate and illegal."

"No one would have to know, Eric," she said. "There's no one home at my house."

"That's Coach Taylor," Eric was alarmed. How dare she call him by his first name! "You only address me as Coach Taylor. It's a matter of respect. I have treated you with nothin' but respect, and I expect to be treated the same way."

"No one would have to know, Coach Taylor," she said, her tears had stopped. She continued to be very persistent.

Mia began to pull up her grey tank top and over her head, exposing her midriff. For a 16 year old girl, she was very developed. Eric grabbed her arms and stopped her, and he held her so that she had to look at his face.

"You're not gonna to do this," he berated her. "I'm a happily married man, very much in love with my wife. I'd never cheat on her. I'd never have an inappropriate relationship with a student."

After a beat, he added, "Mia, where's your self-respect?"

The young girl broke eye contact. "Maybe I don't have any."

"Look," Eric said, moving further away from her. He had his hand on the handle of his door. "I need to drive you home. And you and I need to get passed this."

And he proceeded to trade places with her. He drove to the trailer park in silence and left her where he had picked her up only a couple of hours before. "I'll pick you up tomorrow evenin'. I don't ever want to see anything like this out of you again, Mia. Understood?" And he stared her down.

She returned the stare, until she finally nodded her head.

The drive home was a long one as Eric replayed what just happened over and over again in his head, trying to affirm he had done nothing to provoke the incident.

_To be continued ..._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (5/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Taylor Home_

_Monday, June 29th_

_9:00 p.m._

Arriving home, Eric joined Tami in their bedroom. She was putting fresh linens on their bed.

"Hey," he groaned, walking straight into their adjoining bathroom. All he wanted to do was to brush his teeth. The thought occurred to him that, if Mia had come onto him, no telling how many others she'd had contact with.

"Hey, Hon," she said. "You look beat."

"I've got a problem with my drivin' student," he said from the nearby room.

"What's that?" she asked as she tucked in the freshly laundered top sheet.

Poking his head out of the door with his electric tooth brush in his hand, he said, "Mia's developed some kind of a crush on me."

"Oh, that's so cute," Tami smiled.

"No, it is not cute." Eric explained, "She actually _'came onto' _me."

"Did you let her down easy, Honey? You know first-hand how vulnerable these young girls can be." Tami sounded unconcerned. "Remember when Julie had that little crush on her English teacher?"

Eric began to vigorously brush his teeth. "This isn't the same thing as Julie's little crush," he said with his mouth full of the vibrating brush head and toothpaste. "You need to take this more seriously."

"Why? I know you would never take advantage of a student," Tami put fresh pillow cases on their pillows.

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who's been taken advantage of here," he said, working diligently on one side of his mouth, talking over the sound of the brush. "I've been nothin' but professional. She _'came onto'_ me." He then moved the brush to the inside of his top teeth. "Here you're so worried about me givin' preferential treatment because of football … and now I'm in a sexual harassment situation."

"How exactly did she _'come onto'_ you, Honey?" Tami asked with a raised eyebrow, now putting their duvet back on their bed.

Shifting the brush to the other side of his mouth, he answered, "Durin' the lesson, a truck almost sideswiped our car on the Expressway. I had her pull the car off onto the shoulder of the road. She was pretty shaken up and said she didn't want to drive anymore. I gave her the 'fallin' off a horse' speech; then, she started to cry, leaned over, and kissed me." He continued brushing the inside of his bottom teeth.

"Where did she kiss you?" she asked, now giving him her undivided attention.

"In the front seat of the car," he said in between spits of toothpaste into the bathroom sink.

"No, I mean, where? On the cheek?" Tami had now walked over to the bathroom door.

"She planted one, square on the mouth." Looking at her through the mirror in the medicine cabinet he added, "I literally pulled her off me and put her back in her seat." He swished his mouth out with mouthwash. Then, he reached up into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Taking a mouthful straight from the bottle, he swished the bubbling, foaming liquid all through his mouth for good measure.

"Then, what happened?" Tami asked, still standing in the doorway, watching her husband at the sink.

Eric walked back into the bedroom, passing by his wife. He kicked off his shoes and began stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt. "I explained the law to her, and that I'm a very happily married man who would never cheat on the love of my life nor enter into an illicit relationship with a student."

Tami interrupted, "Well there's your problem. You said all the right things that would make any girl fall in love with you. Hon, I'm falling in love with you all over again, right now." She smiled, as she was enjoying her husband's inexperience in teaching young females. She thought maybe he was overreacting a little. "Not to mention you are cute." After a beat, she added, "You're a stand up guy, Eric Taylor. There aren't very many of you left!"

"No, you don't understand," he said, taking off his socks. He was upset. "This girl was aggressive. She caught me off guard and put her tongue in my mouth. She said she wanted to _'hook up'_ with me at her trailer where no one was home. Those were her words not mine. She kept on sayin' no one would have to know. Honey, she even started pullin' off her shirt!"

Taking a seat on the corner of their freshly made bed, Eric looked up at his wife with great angst on his face and asked, "What do I do?" He put his head in hands, raking his hair.

Tami sat down next to her husband on the bed, allowing the information to settle in. "I definitely don't think I would be alone with her anymore."

"I'm thinkin' what you're thinkin'. Can't we just switch students?" he asked, putting an arm around Tami.

"Well," Tami sighed, "she may not agree to have your wife as her instructor." She looked disturbed. "I'm concerned the same thing could happen to me with Zach. You know, these are potential 'he said, she said' situations."

Eric had never before considered that she could have the same situation with Zach. Not that he didn't think his wife would attract young male attention; quite the contrary. He only had experience with his players being around his daughter which was bad enough. The thought of his players being around his wife in that context suddenly shook him.

Tami's mind was churning, "We could have both Zach and Mia always ride in the car together with one of us. We could take turns instructing them, you one night, me the next."

Putting his other arm around he wife, he said, "That could work."

His wife laid her head on his shoulder. "I think Principal Taylor should also have a little chat with Mia about our proposal. I don't want her to think that she's harassing just any old coach." She looked up at Eric.

Eric kissed the top of her head. "I love it when you protect me," he said, kissing her head again.

Tami hugged her husband. "Hon, I've always got your back."

_East Dillon Acres Trailer Park_

_Tuesday, June 30th_

_6 p.m._

Eric and Tami drove together to Mia's trailer park the next day at her scheduled lesson time. Tami cancelled tonight's lesson with Zach.

Once inside the entrance, they saw Mia. Eric lowered his window, and the girl approached the driver's side of the car.

"I wasn't sure if you would be here or not," Mia said to Eric. She couldn't help but notice his female passenger.

Eric had a very stoic look on his face. "Mia Wagner, I'd like you to meet my wife, Tami Taylor," Eric made the introduction.

"Hello, Mia," Tami leaned over from the passenger seat and gave a weak smile.

Mia gave a small nod of acknowledgement. She thought her instructor's wife was a very pretty woman, way out of her league. Why should she be surprised? Of course Eric Taylor would have a hot wife.

Tami said, "I know there's been a huge misunderstanding between you and my husband, your instructor. I also understand you need a driver's license in order to work. We hope this misunderstanding will not get in the way of you accomplishing your goal."

Mia acted as if she didn't know what Tami was talking about.

"I'm the one who suggested that Coach Taylor take you out for your driving instruction while I took on another student. We're going to change our approach. Beginning tomorrow night, both you and the other student will ride together for your lessons. And Coach Taylor and I will alternate as instructors."

Mia shifted her weight onto the other foot. "Well, uh, I don't know if I can do that if each lesson is going to be longer than it is now."

"That's entirely your choice, Mia," Tami said, raising an eyebrow, changing her tone. "Coach Taylor and I volunteered our time to a few students who don't have parental availability to be able to obtain their drivers' licenses. He and I are no longer offering private instruction. Instructing you with the other student, as well as alternating instructors between Eric and myself, is what our family is able to offer."

Tami had her. It was obvious the student hand more than met her match, so she shook her head in the affirmative and said, "Okay."

"And, Mia, there's one other thing." Tami added, "In addition to being Coach Taylor's devoted wife and mother of our beautiful children, I'm also the principal at Dillon High School. I better not ever again hear of a misunderstanding involving you and my husband."

Mia looked down to the ground. "Yeah, okay." She had not only more than met her match, this woman could pulverize her.

Eric clenched his jaw. "Good. One of us will see you here tomorrow evenin' at 6:00."

And the two left her to inform Zach of their change of plans.

_Taylor Home_

_Wednesday, July 1st_

_9 p.m._

Tami decided the first night of their new driving instruction schedule would be hers, and she decided to pick up Mia, before picking up Zach. She had the young, female student take the wheel and drive to Zach's house. The one hour lesson turned into over two. After dropping both students off at their homes, Tami headed home to Dillon.

At the house, exhausted, Eric took advantage of his night off by heading to bed early after he put Gracie down for the night. It would be his turn to instruct Zach and Mia, tomorrow night.

Soon after, Tami arrived home. Julie was working late at Appleby's. Tami peeked in on Gracie who was fast asleep. Then, she headed to her darkened bedroom where she saw her husband's sleeping form in bed, gently snoring. She allowed her eyes adjust to the darkness and changed into her Panther t-shirt and climbed into bed.

"Hrrrrrmph?" Eric mumbled, as he stirred in his sleep. He was lying on his side turned away from the bed.

Tami knew how hard he'd been working and how tired he was. So was she. "Go back to sleep, Hon," she whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

Then, Tami snuggled up to her husband's back, spooning behind him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head against his back. In his sleep, he hugged her arm.

_Taylor Home_

_Thursday, July 2nd_

5 a.m.

Still close to the summer solstice, birds chirped before the early morning sunrise, waking Eric before the alarm. Tami was still nuzzled next to him; and when he stirred, she nuzzled even closer. He reached down and gently stroked the side of her peaceful face in the pre-dawn darkness. She eventually opened her eyes to find him watching her sleep.

"Hey," she whispered and smiled a sleepy smile.

Propped up on one elbow, Eric returned the smile. "Hey," he said in a hushed tone. He lightly traced the outline of her lips with his index finger.

Tami gently kissed his fingertip and began to lightly stroke his arm and shoulder. He put his same arm around her and pulled her closer. She could feel his urgency as well as see it in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her while rolling onto her back and pulling him on top of her. Her breath quickened as her body responded to the sheer weight of him, and she pulled his head down toward hers. They kissed, slowly at first as he awakened her desire.

Eric proceeded to make salient love to her. With his horrid summer schedule, it had been a while.

Lying together in the afterglow, Tami whispered. "Last night went okay."

"Yeah?" Eric hugged her even tighter with his eyes closed; he was deliciously spent.

"Mia's not as tough as she puts on," Tami continued to speak very quietly. "I suggest you pick up Zach first tonight. It'll be easier for you to deal with Mia with him already in the car."

She turned to look over at her husband's face. Now, it was he who looked peaceful. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Are you going back to sleep?"

He opened his eyes. In the rising sunlight, his hazel eyes looked brown this morning. "No," he whispered and gently kissed her.

With lingering touches of tongues and fingertips, they began again in an exercise of smoldering subtlety which was in stark contrast to their earlier, blazing interlude. Slow, tantalizing caresses soon re-ignited their passions into a sultry tantric union of body, mind, and spirit which resulted with their souls shaking to their cores to carry one another through rest of the day.

_To be continued ..._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (6/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_East Dillon High School _

_July 7__th_

_7 a.m._

The Fourth of July had been different than the Fourths of years past. Julie had to work the entire three-day weekend. She didn't mind working the holiday because Tyra told her she'd make good tips. Gracie did not like the loud boom of the neighborhood kids shooting off fireworks. Normally, Eric enjoyed blowing up a few fireworks on the Fourth, but he was also very mindful of not watching their money go up in smoke.

Eric, Tami, and Gracie spent one very nice day out on their patio. The baby swam in her inflatable pool with her toys while Eric grilled some Porterhouse steaks Buddy had given him from the 2 sides of beef he bought as part of his "July 4th Auto Extravaganza" promotion. On that warm Texas summer afternoon, Eric and his wife relaxed outside on a warm Texas summer afternoon drinking Sangria and just enjoying the down time. He took the three days off from the Boosters, game films, and driving students. He and Tami were too exhausted to do anything special but spend some quality time with Gracie and catch up on their sleep on their extra day off.

Today was Eric's first day back to work after the holiday. After his morning driving classes, the office notified him that because he had a reduced number of students since enrollment, he would be absorbing some students from a driving teacher who was out on sick leave for the remainder of the week. If that wasn't good enough news to begin his week, he received bad news about the bleacher construction for the football field. Budget cuts struck once again.

_East Dillon Practice Field_

_July 7th_

_2:30 p.m._

Eric announced to the team that they would be spending the next two weeks in _'special skills camp._' As a personal favor to their former coach, Matt Saracen and Tim Riggins offered to work with some of the squad at practices for the next two weeks.

This extra help enabled Eric to be able to concentrate on other staffing and budgetary issues. He never liked dealing with the bureaucratic red tape. It was always his least favorite part of his coaching job, but he also knew if he didn't take care of getting the team's equipment needs met or hiring a defensive coach, these things would bite the team later in their season.

Beads of sweat popped up on Eric's forehead. The poorly working air conditioning unit in his office reminded him this was a far cry from his office at Dillon High. He couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of karmic payback for the disparity of treatment between the Men's and Women's Athletics Departments while he was at Dillon.

Transferred and put on hold no less than ten times, Eric was getting nowhere on the phone with the District Procurement Office, trying to get a straight answer as to why their purchase order for safety equipment was not approved. Finally, a bureaucratic accountant took his call and told him there was freeze on all equipment purchases until further notice. His newer players couldn't play without safety equipment; he would have to contact the league and come up with Plan B.

About that time Saracen and Riggins came through looking for him.

"Hey," Eric waved the two in. He turned to walk over to the refrigerator and grabbed an ice cold bottle of water. "Want one?" he asked.

After receiving a positive response, he tossed each of them a bottle, keeping one for himself. "So, how did it go?" he asked his two former players.

"I think you're right about your QB1, Coach," Saracen began. "Are we going to get a chance to work with the QB2?"

"Yeah," Eric answered as he held the icy bottle to his face in an attempt to cool off. "Zach is scheduled to be at tomorrow's practice. It's not ideal. We're workin' with him to get his driver's license so he can change his work schedule to nights and attend all practices."

"Déjà vu, Seven," Riggins smiled at Saracen. "Not only does he work most nights, he'll be a Junior this year, too, just like you were."

Matt Saracen scanned the scene around him. His former coach looked out of place at this school. "How's everything going?"

"Ahhhhh, there're so many obstacles to overcome, it's almost overwhelmin'," Eric answered. "For example, my obstacle of the day is that I don't have enough safety equipment for my new players. The students here are so poor that most of them can't afford to pay for the equipment. You know how it goes, if they're not properly suited, they can't play."

"Maybe you could get some of your old Panther players to donate theirs," Riggins said. "I know my stuff doesn't fit me anymore, and Billy sure as hell doesn't use his."

Coach looked at Riggins. He did look like he'd grown another inch or two in height in the past couple months.

"Uh, I won't be using my safety stuff either. You can have mine," Saracen offered. "The only thing I'd like to keep is my jersey."

"I can't donate my cup, though," Riggins smiled. "None of these pups would fit into my cup." And he laughed.

"We don't want your damn cup, Riggins" Eric couldn't help but smile. "But if you could get us some shoulder pads, gloves, and paddin', we sure would put them to good use here. Just be sure not to let the new Dillon regime or players on the current squad know about this … not even Clarke, Saracen."

"It's my equipment," Riggins said. "I don't see how anyone can tell me what to do with my stuff."

"I'm tryin' to fly under the radar," Eric said, taking a sip of the cold water. "The District gives us nothin' but grief. They find something wrong with everything we do when all we're tryin' to do is help ourselves, while they do nothin'."

Sensing his former coach's frustration, Saracen said, "Alright, we'll keep it real quiet."

"Hey Coach," Riggins changed he subject. "You might also want to keep an eye on your Kicker."

"Coronado?" Eric asked.

"I don't know his name," Riggins expounds, "but I know his face. I've seen him and his brother and their gang at The Roadhouse. He's in the Pythons. They deal Meth."

"Are you sure?" Eric asked. "You don't go around sayin' stuff like that unless you're damn sure."

Riggins looked his former coach in the eye. "I know what I've seen. Just keep an eye on him, Coach."

_East Dillon Practice Field_

_July 9th_

_2:30 p.m._

Eric and Assistant Coach White put the team through their paces, breaking out specific players to take advantage of working with Saracen and Riggins. They practiced hard in the hot, Texas sun.

After practice, Saracen and Riggins met Eric on the sidelines.

"I worked with QB2 yesterday into the evenin', Coach," Saracen said. "He's got a great arm, really good instincts. We need to work on his speed, but he could definitely be QB1."

"Well good," Eric said from behind his dark glasses. "Would you do that? Work with him on his speed?"

"Sure, I can do that," Saracen said.

"I got a question for you," Riggins changed the subject. "You need Mac. Why can't you get him over here to help you, Coach?"

"This is just between us, right?" Eric prefaced. "I don't think you've heard, but the District is leanin' on Mac to retire."

The two younger men looked very surprised.

"I'd love to have Mac, but if the District can't afford to pay him, I sure don't have the funds in my budget to pay him," Eric explained. "Besides, I don't know if you've thought about this, but with Mac and I workin' with the Panther organization for a couple of season, the players that still remain … they know us. They know how we think, how we play, how we strategize, how we practice."

Eric looked down at the ground. "As much as I love Mac, in this situation over here, I need some totally new blood on offense and defense."

"You need a good defense," Saracen said. "Coach Aikman is only about the flashy passing plays and offensive runs."

"I hear you, Matt. Aikman has all his eggs in one basket. But I need both," Eric said. "Do you think this kid Baskov is gonna be able to lead a winning offense? Or do I need to keep lookin'?"

"Physically, his arm's good, his legs are slow. I don't know his heart," Matt answered without missing a beat. "QB1 … His legs are fast, his arm's not as good as QB2's. I don't know his heart, either."

Eric couldn't help but be pleased. On the field, Matt Saracen always listened to and did what Eric said. He respected Eric enough to remember what worked for him. "After two days, I agree with your assessment," Eric said. "You two work on QB2's speed. It's up to me to get to know these two young men, to see if I can get to know their hearts."

_Zach Baskov's Home_

_East Dillon_

_July 9th_

_5:30 p.m._

It was Eric's night for the driving lesson. He decided to pick up Zach a little early and take advantage of their one on one time before picking up Mia. Over the past few weeks, Tami had been picking up Mia a little early to have some one on one time with her. Whereas Mia still made Eric very uncomfortable, Tami looked at the young woman as a challenge. Tami had already tapped into Mia's desire to design hair and clothing and was giving her real direction in those areas. Now it was Eric's turn to see if he could tap into Zach.

"Hey, Coach," Zach said as Eric pulled up and let his student take the driver's seat.

"How ya' doin'," Eric gave a little smile.

Once they were both belted in, Eric asked him to drive the interstate out to the Target parking lot. It was about five minutes from Mia's trailer park.

"How are your practices going with Matt Saracen?" Eric asked.

Zach shook his head. "He's putting me through the paces. I'm not fast enough."

"Every player has strengths and weaknesses. We've identified yours," Eric said. "Weaknesses can be overcome with a lot of work and desire. The question always is: How badly do you want it?"

Zach answered, "Oh, I want to do it. I just don't know if I can."

Eric glanced over at the young man. "Do you know what mind over matter, means?"

"I'm not sure," Zach answered.

"It means you can do anything if you put your mind to it," Eric answered his own question. "You have to know you can do it, see yourself doin' it. There can be no doubt. Because if there is doubt, you have a 50 percent chance of failure. When there is no doubt, there is a 100 percent chance of success."

There was a silence.

Eric looked in the side mirrors as they pulled to a stop in the Target parking lot. "Do you want to be QB1 for the East Dillon Lions?" Eric asked.

The young man looked tense.

"It's a fair question," Eric insisted. "You're a Junior. Before I invest any trainin' and effort in you, it's a fair question."

"Yeah, I want it," Zach finally answered. "But I'm not sure my father wants me spending my time playing ball."

"Tell me about your father," Eric said, keeping his eye on the clock. They had 20 minutes before they had to pick up Mia.

Zach sighed. "There's not much to tell. My father runs the dry cleaners at the mall. It's a 7 day a week business; it's a family business. My mother does the alterations with my sisters. My brother and I help my father with the steaming and pressing, the bagging and pricing, and the register." Zach turned to face his coach. "Any time playing football is time away from the family business. At least that's the way my father sees it."

"Does he have plans for you to go to college?" Eric asked.

"Yes, of course," Zach said is if he was stating the obvious. "He and my mother came to this country so that we could have opportunities."

"Does he want you to take over his business or do you have other plans? What do you want to do when you leave East Dillon?" Eric was on roll.

"No. He wants his children to have a better, easier life than he's had. He'd like me and my brother to go to law school," Zach admitted. "My sisters will marry."

Eric paused for a moment. "Are your father's wishes for you and your brother, are they realistic? Do you have the grades to get into law school? Is it what you want?"

"I want to make my father happy," Zach sounded sincere.

Eric let out a small sigh. "Studyin' law is a worthwhile goal, so long as it's what you want."

"Does that mean I'm out of the running for QB1?" Zack asked.

"Baskov," Eric paused. "If you truly want to practice law, what difference does it make which football position you play? Any position on any athletic team would look great on a law school application."

Eric continued, "It's my job to put together a team that wins football games. And that takes skill, desire, time, heart, and commitment on the part of the player and his family to the East Dillon Lions. The QB1 requires all of these things and even more because it's a leadership position. I asked you some tough questions tonight. From your answers, you're not a good fit for QB1. You don't want it bad enough. There's no shame in that."

After an awkward beat, Eric tried to close it up. "I've got players who want to play college ball and some want to go to the pros. These players want it bad. For those who have the talent and that kind of desire and heart, high school football is a natural fit for their career goals. It's not fair to give limited time and resources to someone who rightfully has another career choice. It's nothin' personal, Zach."

Other than taking direction in driving, Zach was very quiet for the rest of the evening.

_To be continued ..._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (7/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Lions Coaches Offices_

_East Dillon_

_July 10th_

_11:30 a.m.._

Some best laid plans never come to fruition. Eric suspected such was the case with Zach Backov. With no time to cry over spilt milk, he had already moved on to fight the next fire ... the District was further cutting all non-essential budgetary items and that included fees for state league expenses. He called to set up a meeting with Buddy Garrity for later in the afternoon, after a meeting with his coaching staff. Saracen and Riggins agreed to attend the coaching meeting to give their feedback to staff after the first week of the clinic.

While he was on the phone with his wife, he was interrupted by a parent who wanted to see him. Eric didn't mind meeting Lion parents; unlike Panther parents, he had seen so few of them.

"Honey, I need to go. There's someone here to see me. I'll call you this afternoon after I meet with Buddy," Eric said as he disconnected his phone.

A middle aged man with light hair was waiting just outside Eric's office door.

"C'mon in," Eric said sharply, as he stood from behind his desk. "Hello, I'm Coach Taylor," he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you," the man said with a heavy accent. "I'm Ivan Backov, father of Zach." The two men shook hands.

"Oh, sure," Eric smiled at the connection. The physical resemblance was remarkable. "What can I do for you, Mr. Backov?"

"Call me Ivan, please," the man said. "First, I want to thank you for teaching Zachary how to drive. That was very kind of you to help him."

"You've got a fine young man there, and I was happy to help him," Eric smiled, knowing that wasn't the reason for this father's visit. "Next week will be our last week of lessons, and then, it will be time for him to take the test to get his license."

"His mother and I are very grateful, Coach Taylor." The man nervously nodded his head and then became silent to collect his thoughts. "Zachary tells me he's no longer welcome on the team. He was very upset."

Eric grimaced. "We had a very serious discussion about his plans for the future while I'm tryin' to assign positions for the new season. We talked about his plans for college against my needs for the startin' quarterback position," Eric tried to choose his words carefully. "Based on what he told me, he's not a good fit for the startin' quarterback position, but I never told Zach he wasn't welcome on this team. If that's what he thinks, that's incorrect. I'm sorry if he misunderstood what I said."

"I don't think the misunderstanding was with you, Coach Taylor," the man shifted his weight onto his other foot. "It was with me. I had a talk with my son last night. While I do need him to work at the store, I don't need him to work any certain shift. Our work is work; it's always there. Zach is a good boy, and he doesn't want to worry or burden me, so he tends to keep things to himself."

"I understand, Ivan," Eric shook his head. "I have a daughter who does the same thing. She tries to stay out of the way."

"I don't want my son to be a lawyer unless that's what he wants. My wife and I moved here so our children could have the freedom to be whatever they choose. Now, at age 16, I don't think Zachary really knows what he wants to be. But he knows he loves to play American football."

Ivan paused for a moment.

"Do you think he has the talent to pay ball?" the father asked, steeling himself for the answer.

Eric looked down and then back up. "I think he's got a good arm. He's not the fastest, must agile quarterback I've ever seen, but we can work on that. Besides workin' on his runnin' speed in practice, I was thinkin' that Zach could benefit from fencin'."

"Fencing?" Ivan asked.

"Uh, you know, sword fightin'?" and Eric acted out a sword fighting motion with his hand. "It's good for honin' movement, readin' defense, and improvin' reaction time. I was going to suggest this to Ivan after he finished the driving class. I have a friend who could teach him. In fact, there are several players who could benefit from fencin'."

Eric paused. "So, are you tellin' me you and your wife would be fine with Zach devotin' more time and effort to playin' football for the East Dillon Lions?"

Ivan smiled. "Yes! We even talked about closing the shop on Friday nights so we can come and watch Zach play. Everyone at the mall closes anyway on Friday nights for football."

"Yes, they do," Eric smiled. "This is somethin' Zach really wants to do?"

"Not only does Zachary really want to play ball, but so does his younger brother, Michael. He's a sophomore, big kid," Ivan informed the coach. "He would also like to try out for the team."

"Well, that's wonderful. We're practicin' next week, Monday – Thursday at 2:30. Have Michael come by on Monday. We could work with him next week, see how he does," Eric again smiled.

He further explained, "Also, I need for you to understand that the team already has a QB1. But he's a senior, and he will be graduatin' and leavin' the team. I'll make the transition when it's good for the team."

"Yes, Zach explained that you are paid to win games. That's good for you and the team. I understand," Ivan nodded.

"Very good," Eric continued to smile and extended his hand again. "Thank you so much for stoppin' by, Ivan. And tell Zach I'll see him tonight at 6. It's my turn for the lesson tonight."

Shaking hands, Ivan said, "I will. And also, I would like to offer you and your wife a 10% discount on all dry cleaning and alternations for the season. It's our way of thanking you and your wife for the driving lessons."

"Well, thank you. Because of regulations, I can't accept a gift, but my wife could. With two daughters at home, I know my wife would really appreciate it," Eric explained.

"Yes, for your wife," Ivan nodded to show he understood.

"You're welcome to watch the practices, any time," Eric said, as the two men parted company.

Eric grabbed a quick bite to eat before going to his next meeting. It was nice for him to have Saracen and Riggins at the meeting. They brought an honest insight into the way the East Dillon staff had been operating for years. Some of the way they had been training their players was good and effective, but as with any program, there was always room for improvement. The two young men were able to point out these areas in a very non-threatening way. At the end, Eric gave an outline of goals for the following week of the clinic.

After the coaching staff meeting, it was time for Eric's meeting with Buddy Garrity. Eric met him at a diner in East Dillon where they could talk without the presence of Booster ears. Eric ordered a cold glass of milk and some fresh berry cobbler, while Buddy just wanted coffee.

"How are you doing over at your new home?" Buddy tried to keep it light.

Eric took a bite of the cobbler. "I have enough work to do for the next 20 years," Eric smiled. He had to be careful how much information to impart to the Panther's number one fan.

"How are Tami and the girls?" Buddy asked.

"Everyone is well, doin' just fine," Eric answered. "How about Lila and Pam and the kids?"

"Well, I'm getting the kids for the month of August. That's exciting. And Lila is with Riggins most of the time," Buddy rolled his eyes. "Of course, that will change when she has to get ready to leave for Vanderbilt."

"How's the car business farin'?" Eric asked his friend and sometimes, adversary. He took a good slug of the milk.

"It's going to be a slow go through the end of this year," Buddy said, drinking a cup of coffee. "Booster funds are at an all time low, too. After the government stimulus runs out, I just hope my dealership can hang on and ride this thing out. I had to let 2 more sales persons go last week. And you know, they're on commission … no overhead. There aren't enough sales to spread among the other sales representatives."

"Buddy, what's gonna happen to East Dillon?" Eric cut to the chase, holding his fork as a pointer. "The District is broke. Athletics is becomin' no different than the arts and music. When it comes right down to it, athletics is expendable."

Buddy agreed. "That's true of athletics, but not of football, at least not in the great state of Texas," he proclaimed.

"Well, then, where can I find my very own beer distributor, and I don't mean Joe McCoy, either," Eric asked as he stabbed his cobbler with the fork.

Buddy nodded. "Did you know that son-of-a-bitch is pulling an all-time profit in this recession? Oh, yeah. People don't let go of their beer. In fact, they're drinking more than ever!"

"I'm serious," Eric said, in between bites. "I need the private sector to pony up some cash for East Dillon, or we might as well just forget the whole damn thing. No offense, but _'as is,'_ I have no use for the _'Boosters.'_ They have shown me no good faith; they have no credibility with me, anymore. And now with this schizophrenic East Dillon/Dillon split loyalties crap, I can't rely on anything that contains the Boosters' thumbprint."

"I hear you, Eric," Buddy again agreed. "I have to walk a fine line with them because of Joe McCoy. He's proven time and time again he can't be trusted to serve anyone's interests except his own."

Buddy was quiet for a moment. "You know, some in town still say the same thing about you. You've still not been forgiven for leaving the Panthers to go to TMU. It was seen as being strictly self-serving."

That remark hit a raw nerve in Eric. He dropped his fork. "I _knew_ that's what this was all about. Buddy, why the hell did you insist on bringin' me back? My family and I would have been on easy street, but instead, I have become the whippin' boy for a town that would rather sell its soul to the likes of an outsider like Joe McCoy than do the right thing by their own kids."

In turn, Eric hit a raw nerve in Buddy. "I insisted on bringing you back because I _love_ football. You _love_ football. You and I may have our differences, Eric. But the one thing we both have in common is that we _love_ football," Buddy was sincere. "Now, you know I'm shooting you straight on that point."

"Well, you see, that's where you're wrong. I don't know any such thing," Eric had a vein in his neck popping out. "I know which side of this divide I'm on. Which side are you on, Buddy? Which side?"

"Eric, you know I'm on _your_ side," Buddy said, his eyes narrowed.

Eric pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, Buddy. So long as you play both sides down the middle, you are in Joe McCoy's hip pocket. And some would see that as bein' strictly self-servin'."

Grabbing a ten dollar bill out of his pocket, Eric threw it on the table. "You have yourself a nice day," Eric huffed.

Buddy Garrity held his tongue as he watched one of his few friends walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (8/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Taylor Home_

_July 10__th_

_4:00 p.m._

Eric ran home to take a shower before driving back out to East Dillon for a driving lesson. As he changed into a clean shirt and shorts, his wife came into the bedroom.

"Hey," Eric smiled as Tami leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Hmmmm. You smell good," Tami smiled. "Are you getting ready for Round 2 tonight?"

Buckling his belt, he said, "Yes, I am."

"How did it go with Buddy this afternoon?" she asked, unloading the contents of her arms onto the dresser.

"It didn't," he said, as he began to put on his socks and shoes.

"The meeting didn't happen?' she asked.

"It happened," Eric said. "As I suspected, I'm on my own."

"Honey, Buddy's your friend. What do you mean you're on your own?" She raised an eyebrow.

Tying the last shoe lace, the answered, "Did you know that I've still not been _'forgiven'_ by the Boosters for takin' the job at TMU? That I'm thought of as a self-servin' son-of-a-bitch?" Eric huffed, "I knew that's what this District crap was all about. Hell, the Mayor and your buddy Paul are in that Boosters club which is now pretty much owned by Joe McCoy. I can just see McCoy fannin' those flames of anger towards me for lookin' out for my family."

"Honey, with Joe McCoy, it's not just the TMU position. He still blames you for the call I made to Child Protective Services," Tami felt bad. "I still wish you would've let me take that one."

"Why? So that son-of-a-bitch goes after you, too?" Eric said with narrow eyes. Just the thought of Joe McCoy having anything to do with his wife made his skin crawl.

As he put a comb through his wet head, he said, "It doesn't matter. I know the score, and now, I can deal with it." Then, he released a sigh of the day's frustration. "One thing I realized today. There's a deep divide in this town. At least the change in my District contract made it very clear which side I'm on."

"A divide, you mean between Dillon and East Dillon?" Tami asked.

"No, but that's how it's being framed. In truth, the divide is between outsider Joe McCoy who is only interested in promotin' himself and that one kid of his, and our kids, all the kids … doing the right thing by _our _kids," Eric explained. "For me, it's that simple."

Tami smiled at him. Eric came over and took his wife in his arms and kissed her. He tasted and smelled so good. After one kiss, he wanted another, and he kissed her like he meant it. Finally, they came up for air, as Eric had to head back to East Dillon.

"My beautiful, sexy, attractive, desirable wife, I want you to save my place, right here," he lightly kissed her again. "Because when I come home tonight, I want us to pick up, right where we left off," he said in a low, smooth voice. "Don't even hold dinner, meet me right here."

"You mean pick up right here?" Tami asked, as she pulled him back to her and gave his a long, passionate kiss.

Breathless, he had to pry himself away. He smiled a devilish little smile and said, "Yeah, exactly, right here."

Eric dutifully drove out to East Dillon and picked up Zach. They briefly discussed his dad's visit earlier that day.

"Zach, I'm sorry if you thought I said you no longer had a slot on the team. That's not what I meant to say at all last night," Eric explained from the passenger seat as they drove to pick up Mia.

The young man smiled. "I didn't misunderstand, sir. I said it to get my Dad to take off work and go and talk to you. I'm sorry. I don't lie, exactly. But what I told my Dad worked. He actually took time off work to talk with you. And for the first time in my life, he's behind something I'd like to do, play ball."

"Just to be certain, this is your idea to play football, not your Dad's, correct?" Eric asked.

"That's right. I really want to be a starting quarterback. I swear," Zach nodded.

Eric nodded. "Okay. We'll get started on a program to improve your speed and coordination startin' with practice tomorrow."

After picking up Mia, he took both students out onto the Expressway and worked with them individually on yielding and merging. He was surprised at how different Mia was. She was funny, confident, and was becoming good friends with Zach. Whatever Tami was doing with her was working wonders. The three outlined their schedules for the coming week and talked about going to the DPS together to take their licensing tests.

After dropping Mia off at her house, Zach drove them to the Mall to help close his father's store. Finally, Eric was free to drive home. His thoughts returned to where he left off with Tami all the way home. He ached for her.

He quietly entered the house to find Julie not home and Gracie fast asleep. Upon entering his bedroom, he found the room lit by candles and smelling of fresh lime and mandarin. Tami was standing exactly where he'd left her wearing a new silky, honeydew green gown slit up the side all the way to her upper thigh. He loved her long, shapely legs. The gown skimmed her curves and softly swept over her breasts. It was cut very low, revealing her muscular back. Her blue eyes and glossy lips sparkled in the candle light as she quietly beckoned him to come to her.

All Eric could think was how absolutely gorgeous she was. He went to her and looked her over, up and down. "Wow," he softly whispered. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as beautiful as you?"

"You're pretty good-looking yourself," she said as her fingertips lightly touched the side of his smooth face. Tonight, his hazel eyes looked green in the candle light, and they searched for hers. He still smelled good. "Now, could you show me exactly where we left off?" Her voice was as soft, silky, and seductive as her gown.

Eric's mouth suddenly watered so much, he swallowed hard. Then, he slowly, hungrily met her succulent mouth with his. They kissed with the skill of longtime lovers, keeping the pace to a sultry slow burn. She smelled marvelous; her hair felt luxurious to his touch and smelled of fresh lavender. He adored her smell.

Breathing became heavy and little moans of pleasure emanated from both of them as they slowly, deliberately extended their desire for conclusion. Tami seductively led her husband to bed where she had champagne, fruit, cream, and chocolate waiting. Eric was truly touched at the care and preparation his wife had gone to in the short time he'd been gone.

"I've been thinking about you all night," she whispered, pouring him a glass.

"Ohhhh, me, too, Babe," Eric echoed. "I couldn't wait to come home to you."

The couple, so in love with one another, enjoyed a glass of the cold bubbly, as their kisses tasted of strawberry and champagne. They took advantage of this rare night to themselves. Eric playfully fed a strawberry dipped in whipping cream to his wife, kissing the cream off the tip of her nose. The game extended into Eric losing his clothing with sultry eating, kissing, and touching.

His ache for her had slowly transformed into an exquisite agony. Then, suddenly, there was unwelcomed banging coming from the front door of the house. It was loud, hard, and persistent.

"Wait here," Eric whispered, as he jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed his robe from the bathroom and threw it on over his naked form.

"If the bell rings, it's going to wake Gracie," Tami was upset.

In his bare feet, Eric quickly made his way to the front door where the hard banging continued. He unlocked the door and swung it open. It was Buddy Garrity.

"Eric," Buddy was wild eyed under the porch light. "I'm on your side, and I can prove it."

Buddy wasn't as wild eyed as Eric who was furious to find it was Buddy interrupting them.

"What's wrong with you, man? You're gonna wake Gracie with all the bangin'," Eric chastised him in a low voice not much above a whisper, talking through his teeth. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I mean, it's only 9 o'clock on a Friday summer night," Buddy tried to defend his actions. "You didn't pick up my calls. I've been trying to reach you all night."

"Damn it Buddy. We weren't sleepin'," Eric was so angry at this ultimate violation.

Buddy continued to try to talk when Eric stopped him.

"Do I have to draw you a picture? Tami and I _weren't sleepin'_." Eric explained in a precise, measured cadence, his eyes remained wide.

"Oh," Buddy said. Then, a moment later he said, "Ohhhhhhh," with a mortified look on his face. "Oh, my God, I am so sorry, Eric."

"Just go," Eric was so frustrated. "Talk to me at practice tomorrow, but just go."

"Okay," Buddy was flustered. "Tell Tami I'm so sorry."

"I'm not tellin' Tami anything. You don't know anything, understand?" Eric was livid. "Geez, Buddy!" And Eric went back inside the house and locked the doors.

He quietly peeked in on Gracie. Thank goodness she was still sleeping. He made his way back to their bedroom and quietly closed their door. Slipping off the robe, he tossed it on a nearby chair and climbed back in bed.

"Don't tell me," Tami rolled her eyes. "It was Buddy." She had poured Eric another glass of champagne, and she handed it to him.

After he took a sip, Eric started laughing. "I don't think Buddy will be comin' to our house unannounced ever again."

Tami gasped and looked mortified. "Does he know he interrupted us from …?"

Eric continued to laugh. "You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless!"

"But, Honey, I don't want Buddy Garrity knowing we were in the throws of passion," Tami was still mortified.

"C'mere, Tami," Eric was still smiling. He took his wife into his arms. "I told him his loud bangin' on the door would wake Gracie. That didn't stop him from yappin'. And then, he thought I was mad because he woke us up from sleepin' early on a Friday night and not returnin' his calls. He still wouldn't shut up. All I said was that we _were not_ sleepin'."

Eric started laughing again. "It took a full minute for him to figure it out. The man doesn't have a life."

"Well, I still don't like that he knows he interrupted us. It makes me feel creeped out," Tami said.

Eric held Tami closer. "Babe, I don't care if the whole world knows I make sweet love with you. I'm in love with you, and we do have a life. If that's what it takes to keep ol' Buddy from droppin' by unannounced, well, that's just icin' on the cake."

"Everybody already knows I'm in love with you," Tami smiled. "Was the look on his face really all that priceless?"

Eric laughed again, "Oh, yeah."

Then, Tami started to giggle. "Now, where were we again, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted?" She lightly traced the outline of her husband's mouth with her fingertip.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (9/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_East Dillon High_

_Practice Field_

_July 11th_

_10:00 a.m. _

After an out of body night with his beautiful wife, Eric woke up feeling renewed. Before heading off to do the Saturday morning field renovation work with the team, he cooked a breakfast of pancakes and eggs for Tami and the girls.

The latest project for the East Dillon Lions was repairing and painting the bleachers. The weather-rotted wood had to be replaced one bleacher at a time. It was a painstaking project, but they devised a strategy of replacing one section at a time, then following it up with new paint. Eric also secured the help of the JV squad in the field renovation project which added many more hands to the production. At this rate, Eric calculated that they would be finished before the end of the month. Then, they could move onto replacing the rotting fence.

At about 11 a.m., Buddy Garrity showed up with a peace offering of a tall cup of iced coffee for Eric. The two men went off to talk on the far side of the field, away from the ears of the team.

"Eric, I am so embarrassed about last night," Buddy began, actually looking embarrassed. "I apologize a thousand times for disrupting your night with your wife."

"Last night was the last straw," Eric took off his dark glasses to look Buddy in the eye. "Buddy, you can't just stop by the house unannounced anymore, understand? You can't be bangin' on our front door wakin' up the baby, okay? It's just wrong."

"I understand. But what if I told you it was an emergency?" Buddy asked. He was quite serious.

"Buddy, ask yourself this," Eric decided to draw him a picture. "You're in the throws of passion with a desirable woman, and it's been some time since the two of you could … come together. Now, you tell me, was what you had to tell me last night a life and death emergency? Or could it have waited until the next day, until _after_ you were able to get some kind of relief from your pent-up physical needs?"

Buddy thought for a beat. "Well, that's a tough one. This was pretty important."

Eric let out a sigh of frustration. Talking with his hands, he said, "Let me give you a hint. If it's me we're talkin' about, whatever it is can _definitely_ wait until the next day."

Buddy was about to explode with his news. "Yeah, alright," he tried to show some contrition. Then, he launched into, "Are you ready now? Joe McCoy is romancing Governor Rick Perry for tax incentives to build a bottling plant for his beer distributorship right here in East Dillon. He would instantly become _the_ biggest employer in all of Dillon/East Dillon. He's already got Lucy Rodell in his hip pocket, buying political favor. Mark my words, Eric … Before we know it, that son-of-a-bitch will be buying himself a political office."

"And you know this, how?" Eric asked.

Now Buddy was talking with his hands. "McCoy was bragging about it at the Boosters meeting last night. I rushed right over to tell you."

Frankly, the news made Eric a little sick to his stomach. "I thank you for wantin' to keep me in the loop. But I still maintain the news could have waited until now."

Baffled, Buddy asked, "Aren't you worried about McCoy becoming too influential? Do you realize he could very well be employing the parents of your players?"

Eric had to choose his words carefully. "You know how I feel about McCoy. I'm not happy to hear this, but there's nothin' I can do to stop him from doin' whatever it is he's doin'. I need to concentrate on my task at hand. And that is gettin' this field in shape so that these players don't injure themselves playin' football."

Letting some of the wind out of Buddy's sails, Eric said, "I need to get back to the field maintenance. Thanks again for the heads up."

"Uh, yeah," said Buddy, confused by Eric's apparent lack of fire. "I need to get back to the dealership. You take care now."

Eric soon returned to hammering planks of cut wood into the bleacher frames. He wasn't about to let on to Buddy, but the latest news about Joe McCoy did not make him happy. After hearing about McCoy's plans to become the kingpin of the county, it felt good to physically pummel something. Eric couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to construct a bottling plant. He hoped it would take years.

_East Dillon High_

_Practice Field_

_July 11th_

_2:00 p.m. _

Zach Baskov arrived at the practice field ready to meet the next phase of his training. Matt Saracen worked with him, one on one, to time him on sprints. He also designed a weight training routine that he went over with the young man and then, had him throw pass patterns to him during the last part of the practice.

At the end of the team's workout, Tim Riggins arrived in his truck. He needed to talk to his former coach and found him in his office.

"Hey, Coach? Remember when I told you need to keep an eye on your Kicker?" Riggins asked Eric.

"Yeah," Eric looked up from doing paperwork and nodded.

"I saw Jesus Coronado last night, at the Roadhouse, along with the Cobras. They were doing meth," Riggins explained. Then, he took out his cell phone and began to scroll through the menu. "I'm going to show you something I got from last night to prove I'm not just spreading rumors. And then, I'm gonna lose what I show you because I don't want to get involved in anything having to do with the Cobras."

"And you think I do?" Eric was irritated.

"You tell me this is not Coronado," Riggins showed him the image on the screen of his phone, nodding his head knowingly. "I had to be very careful that he didn't see me there. So far, he doesn't act like he's ever seen me before, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Eric looked at the picture. It was Coronado smoking some kind of pipe with some other guys. "Look, I don't want to be involved either." After a beat, Eric asked, "Why are _you_ hangin' around the Roadhouse? It's a biker bar, isn't it?"

"Billy's been bartending there at night on the weekends, just until the business gets more solid. I head over there after getting off at Riggins Riggs." The truth of the matter was, Tim went for the free beers, but he didn't want Coach Taylor to know. Somehow, it mattered what Coach Taylor thought of him. "You don't have to be involved, Coach. I just thought you should know what kind of a negative influence is around your team, you know, so you can protect yourself," Riggins said. "And I wanted you to know that I was telling you the truth."

"Understood," Eric said. "Now, let's move on because you and I never had this conversation." Eric gave young Riggins a look to show that he meant business.

_East Dillon High_

_Practice Field_

_July 13th_

_2:30 p.m. _

This year had been such a mixed bag, and the summer continued the trend. For every good thing that happened, there were two bad things, it seemed, to keep Eric on his toes. He might have taken it personally, but such was the same with most everyone he knew because of the recession. Eric wasn't one to pity himself, as he certainly didn't have it as bad as some. All he had to do was look around.

Such were his thoughts upon hearing about Joe McCoy and Jesus Coronado. He tried to shake off the negativity he had just heard and focus on the practice at hand. Soon, he saw Zach Baskov walking towards him and a young man who must have been his brother. Zach's father was right. The kid was big.

"Coach Taylor? This is my brother, Michael Baskov," Zach introduced his younger brother.

Extending his hand, Eric said, "It's nice to meet you, son. I hear you want to play football for the Lions?"

Shaking his hand, the younger man said, "Yes, sir. I would like to try out for the team."

"Do you have experience playin' ball?" Eric asked. He thought to himself that this kid was a solid moose.

"I know the rules of the game from watching my brother play. But no, I've never played," he admitted.

"I think he'd be a good offensive blocker," Zach said. "But maybe he would be good for defense, too.

"I tell you what, Michael," Eric addressed the young man.

"Hey, Riggins!" Eric yelled across the field. "C'mere," he motioned to this former player.

Michael Baskov knew of Tim Riggins from watching Panther football.

"Yeah, Coach," Riggins was a bit winded after his run across the field.

"Tim Riggins, this is Michael Baskov, Zach Baskov's younger brother," Eric made the introduction. "Michael would like to try out for the team. He's never played, but has the advantage of havin' an older brother who has. Why don't you take him out on the field, one-on-one, and let me know what position he should try out?"

"Sure thing, Coach," Tim said. "C'mon Baskov. Let's head over to the other side of the field and find out what ya' got."

While walking, Tim made an observation. "So, you're the younger brother of the guy Matt Saracen is working with?"

"Matt Saracen's working with Zach? Michael wanted to know, obviously impressed.

"Yeah, he is. And it looks like I'll be working with you," Riggins nodded. "So, how do you feel about your older brother? I mean, how do you two get along?"

"He's my brother. What more can I say?" Michael answered.

"I mean, as far a brothers go, is he the kind of brother you'd like to kick his ass, or the kind you'd take an ass beating for to protect?" Riggins asked, pulling no punches.

Riggins picked up on the uncertainty. "Let me give you a for instance. My older brother Billy, he can be jerk, telling me what to do all the time which is funny because he doesn't know shit about anything. But when it comes right down to it, I'd kick the ass of anyone who tried to mess with him," Riggins explained. "But that's me and Billy. How is it with you and Zack?"

"I guess we're sorta like you and your brother. I'd definitely protect my brother. Heck, he protected me growing up," Michael offered.

"Right. As older brothers, I guess they have protected us until we were big enough to protect ourselves," Riggins lamented, having reached the other side of the field. "Now, I'm bigger than my older brother, just like you. So, maybe it's natural for us to want to protect them when they can't."

Riggins picked up some orange cones and laid out an area on the field for them to get to work. "What I'm thinking is, you might do good defending your brother from an ass whooping from the other team's defense," he suggested.

Next, Riggins then handed him padding and showed him how to put it on and told him why it was important. Then, he tossed him a helmet.

"Tomorrow when you show up for practice, make sure you have a mouth guard, okay?" Riggins instructed in his best coaching voice.

He proceeded to go over the rules for blocking and had the kid repeat them back to make sure he got it. Riggins would continue drilling him on the rules for the remainder of the week. The two spent the remainder of the practice learning some blocks and how fall, and roll to prevent injury.

"You show up tomorrow with the mouth guard and I'll ask Saracen to let us practice with your brother,' Riggins shared his plan with a warning. "I'll be comin' after your brother, and it will be your job to keep me away from him."

Riggins was looking forward to some hard hitting. It had been awhile since he was able to let off some steam.

_Taylor Home_

_July 11th_

_9:00 p.m. _

Eric arrived home after giving a driving lesson to Mia and Zach. He and Tami were almost finished with this latest project.

"Hey, Hon," Tami greeted. She was curled up on the living room sofa doing some budgetary paperwork for the District.

"Hey," he said, leaning down to give his wife a kiss. "Did Gracie go down without much of a fuss?"

Tami looked up from her paperwork. "Yeah, but she had me read "Dewey the Cat" three times, complete with sound effects, before she finally nodded off. Who bought her that book, anyway?"

"I recall her big sister bought it," Eric unloaded by arms of his paperwork on the coffee table. "You know what?"

"No, what?" she looked up, trying to read the answer on his face.

"You are a miracle worker, Tami Taylor," Eric smiled and tapped her feet to make room for him on the sofa. He took a seat beside her. "I don't know what you did to Mia, but you wouldn't even know she's the same, troubled girl we found only six weeks ago. Now, she's friendly and confident and excited about the future."

"Like a lot of girls I see, she just needed to learn that she's worth a whole lot more than being taken advantage of by boys," Tami explained.

"Do you ever feel I take advantage of you?" Eric asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Tami gave a little smile. "Well," she drew the word out as a teaser. "No, Hon, you're usually very considerate of me."

"Thank you," he smiled. "I'm still very much in awe of the work you did with Mia in such a short amount of time."

"I gave her some hope that she can do better in life than her parents have been able to do," Tami explained herself.

Eric smiled at his wife. "You make it sound so easy, but I know for a fact that it's not. Truth is, you have a gift with these kids. You have insight into them that I just don't see. I'm very grateful and very proud of you." He leaned over and gave her a better kiss.

"How's Julie doing? It seems like I never see her anymore," he put his arm around his wife.

Tami settled into him, leaning against him. "I don't see her any more than you do. They've been laying off at Appleby's. To keep her job, she's bussing tables in addition to her server responsibilities. And she's socking as much money as she can into her savings so she can keep up with her car and insurance payments."

"I'm proud of her for takin' her car payment responsibilities seriously," Eric said, leaning his head against Tami's. "But I'm sorry to hear she has to take on extra responsibilities to make the same money."

"Just like everywhere else," Tami commented. "I'm trying to make do with less and less money at the high school. It's a joke. And look at you, refurbishing a field and bleachers because the District has no funds. Working more for less; it's a sign of the times."

Winding down for the night, Eric put his feet up on the coffee table. "Do you want to know what was so all fired important that Buddy came over last night?"

"I don't know, Hon. Do I want to know?" she braced herself by putting her arms around his waste.

"Booster rumor has it that Joe McCoy is in talks with the governor to obtain tax breaks so that he can build a bottlin' plant in job-starved East Dillon, but you never heard it from me. Evidently, the Stud of Suds' business is showin' big profits during this recession," Eric told her. As principal of JD's school, he figured she should know.

"Wow," Tami uttered. "Talk about someone who doesn't deserve to be profiting off the sorrow of others. You were right about a big divide in this town. It's going to be between the 'haves' and the 'have-nots,' and the gap between the two is growing wider and wider."

"If approved, I just hope that plant takes a long time to build," Eric sighed. He hugged his wife tight and buried his face in Tami's soft, fragrant hair. "We need time to recover, Tami. We need time."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (10/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_East Dillon High School_

_Practice Field_

_July 13th_

_2: 30 p.m. _

Tim Riggins arrived at practice on the warm, Monday afternoon, pumped and ready to do some hard hitting. He hadn't had the opportunity to let off steam on the football field in months and had to admit to himself that he really missed it.

The Baskov brothers arrived at practice on time. The three waited for Matt Saracen.

"Did you start your weight training?" Riggins asked his young charge, Michael Baskov.

"Yeah, I started Saturday night. I'm pretty sore, to tell you the truth," the young man almost complained.

Riggins looked over at the young man. "When you're sore, drink lots of water. And work out some more to keep everything loose and fluid. Don't miss a day of your workout schedule.

"After a few weeks of working out, you'll feel so good. Working out is almost like a high."

Michael's older brother, Zack, chimed in, "Yeah, he's right. It gets easier pretty fast. Just keep at it."

"Hey, Seven!" Riggins yelled across the field upon seeing Matt walk towards the field. "It's about time!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sorry, man. I had to pick up a prescription for my Grandma, and it wasn't ready."

"We don't wanna hear about your troubles." Riggins grinned at Saracen, "Let's play ball!"

Today, Saracen played receiver to Zach Backov's quarterback. It was Riggins job to sack Zach, and Michael's job to defend Zach from Riggins. Over and over again, Riggins went after Zack with an intensity that neither Backov boy was expecting. And after each play, Saracen would give instructions and adjustments to Zack, as Riggins would do the same with Michael.

The two grads worked these young boys out. When they were through, they told the younger players to work out before going to bed, drink plenty of fluids, and get some sleep because tomorrow would be a repeat of today.

Slowly, painfully, the Backov boys walked off the field.

"Damn, that felt good," Riggins smiled at Saracen who remained out on the field. "Love it!"

"You don't think we were too rough on them, do ya'?" Sarancen asked.

"Naw," Riggins shook his head. "It's good for them. It's better we hit 'em hard than an opposing team." Riggins bent over to gather up his gear. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," Saracen answered.

_County Sheriff Station_

_July 13__th_

_4:00 p.m._

After a weekend of soul searching, Eric decided he needed to do something about Jesus Coronado, but he wasn't sure exactly what he needed to do. It was something he couldn't bring himself to talk to his wife about, at least not yet. Then, he decided he couldn't handle it on his own. After practice, he drove to the Sheriff station before he changed his mind.

"Hey, Sheriff Clarke," Eric extended his hand out upon being allowed to meet him at his office.

The Sheriff smiled and extended his hand as well. "How are you doing, Coach Taylor?"

"I'm just fine," Eric answered. "Um, could I speak with you? Outside? It'll just take a few minutes."

"Yeah, sure. Just let me tell my deputy I'm stepping outside," the Sheriff said.

Once outside and away from the building, Eric began talking in a hushed tone. "Can I speak to you as a friend lookin' for some advice, and not as the County Sheriff?"

"You mean off the record?" the Sheriff crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yeah, I need some professional advice, but it has to be off the record," Eric nodded, his tone was very serious.

"If a crime has been committed, I can't promise because I'm legally obligated to report a crime," the Sheriff was very forthcoming.

"As a teacher, so am I," Eric stated matter-of-factly. "I honestly don't _know_ that anything has occurred. But I've been given a heads up that somethin' might."

Sensing Eric's unease with the whole conversation, the Sheriff suggested. "Why don't you speak to me as if it is a hypothetical?"

"Good, because that's really all it is at this point." Using his hands, Eric went on. "What if I told you that I have a player who is very likely usin' illegal drugs, and that he or his associates may be sellin' said drugs at school?"

"We know there's been some activity over at East Dillon," the Sheriff shared. "I see the position you find yourself in."

Eric looked the man straight in the eye. "I don't know anything first hand. I don't want to know," Eric put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "For many reasons, I don't want to be involved."

"And yet, you're here," the Sheriff commented.

Eric began to feel really uneasy. He felt he had too much to lose to get any more involved. He sighed. "Just forget it. I really don't know anything." He began to turn and walk away.

"Hey, Coach," the Sheriff called and walked towards him. "I'm satisfied a crime has not _yet_ been committed. I give you my word I'll keep what you tell me off the record. Why don't you tell me what you know?"

Eric looked very angry. He wasn't angry with Sheriff Clarke; he didn't want to be in the position he found himself. Taking a deep breath, he gave the Sheriff the gist of what he thought he knew. "There's a bar, the Roadhouse. I hear there's a gang called the Cobras who hang out there on Friday and Saturday nights. And I hear they use meth at the bar, and they sell meth at the high school."

"We know the Cobras." The Sheriff put his hand on Eric's shoulder. "I take it you heard this from a reliable source?"

"Uh, yeah," Eric felt beads of sweat pop up on his forehead. "But I can't tell you who told me. I honestly don't believe the person who told me is involved with drugs."

The Sheriff, looked at the Coach in the eye. "You said hypothetically, one of your East Dillon players was involved. Is that true?"

Eric clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. He sighed again. "Once again, I don't know anything for certain. But yes, I heard it's our Kicker, Jesus Coronado, and his older brother, along with some other gang members."

After a beat, the Sheriff looked Eric in the eye. "I'm glad you came to talk to me," the Sheriff shook his head. "You did the right thing, Coach. I'll take it from here."

No matter how much Eric put up a strong front, the look in his eyes showed he was shaken. He shook his head and said, "Like I told you, I do not want to be involved."

"Understood," the Sheriff said. "We never had this conversation. You try and have a nice rest of the day."

_East Dillon High School_

_Coaches Office_

_July 16__th_

_4:00 p.m._

End of practice activity was going on in and out of Eric's office like a revolving door. As the players finally made their way to the showers, Riggins and Saracen came into Eric's office to touch base with him.

"How's it goin' with the Backov brothers?" Eric looked up from the mound of paperwork sitting on his desk? "Do you think the younger one can earn a spot on this team?"

"He's tough," Riggins said. "I've thrown everything I have at him, and he keeps showing up for practice. He's tenacious. I got to give him that."

Eric was surprised to hear the word, tenacious, come out of Riggins' mouth.

"Hey, Coach," Saracen interrupted. "Riggins and I were wondering if you could use our help with these two beyond tomorrow?"

"Are you serious?" Eric looked up into the faces of these two young men. "Yes, I sure could use the help. Hell, I wish I could pay each of you somethin' for your help, but the money just isn't there."

Riggins shook his head. "Coach, you don't owe us anything. If anybody owes anybody, it's us who owes you."

Eric clenched his jaw. "Neither one of you owes me a damn thing. But could I use your help?" he raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I sure could, for as long as you're willin' to give it."

"We'll let the Backov brothers know the bad news," Riggins smiled and gave a laugh. He was enjoying this.

"Alright then," Eric extended his hand to each of them to shake. "I'll see you both tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Unnecessary Roughness (11/11)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Pairing.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: After accepting the District's offer of Head Coach of the East Dillon Lions, the new contract continues to test Coach Taylor's patience and his pride.

Disclaimer: Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs at the end of Season 3 and is a Prequel to Season 4 which has yet to air.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

Over the next two weeks of the summer, Eric's life was filled with a maxed out schedule of driving classes, private lessons, football practices, school and fundraising meetings, as well as the continued maintenance of the new football field. Medical insurance and proof of insurance paperwork had to be submitted for all players and staff, as well as District and State eligibility paperwork for the season. It was a busy time of the year before the start of the school year, made more difficult by record shattering Texas summer heat, but progress was being made on all fronts.

Saracen and Riggins continued to help with the quarterback and receiver training. The Backov brothers were coming along very nicely. Over the summer, Eric and the East Dillon coaching staff filled the roster of the players vacated by his "zero absence from practice policy" rule using select Junior Varsity players and by doing a little recruiting of new students. Eric even bumped into Dillon High when recruiting new residents choosing where to live. Everything seemed to boil down to Eric's proven coaching reputation against the unproven promise of young J.D. McCoy.

Eric was dog tired most of the time, but he was satisfied he was giving this effort 200 percent just as he required his players to give. Things were relatively quiet on the Jesus Coronado front. Eric wasn't certain whether or not that was a good omen or not. His relationship with Buddy continued to be different than the past years or so; it had become rather cool.

Life was very different at East Dillon, but things were okay. Eric's life went on.

_Department of Public Safety_

_Motor Vehicle Department_

_August 1st_

_9 a.m._

On this particular Saturday morning, Eric and Tami picked up Zach and Mia and took them to the Texas Department of Public Safety for their big day. First, both students took and passed their written exams and were waiting to take the behind the wheel portion of the test. During the summer, Zach and Mia had become friends. Eric and Tami thought Zack was a very good influence on the troubled girl, and they were very supportive of their friendship.

Earlier in the week, Eric made a stop at his insurance agent's office to obtain proof for the DPS that the two students had been added to their auto policy for the past 5 weeks. Between the extra gasoline, insurance, and Eric's and Tami's time, this project had become more expensive than Eric anticipated. Yet, it turned out to be a worthy one.

When the driving examiner was ready, Mia went first. About 20 minutes later, she returned from the test with a huge grin on her face.

"I got it! I did it!" she squealed. "I just have to go stand in that line and get my picture taken."

Now, it was Zach's turn. He left with the examiner as the Taylors waited. Soon, he too returned with a similar smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Zach," Tami exclaimed. "And you, too, Mia!"

Zach then joined Mia in the photograph line. Waiting for them near the building exit, Tami put her arm around her husband's waist and leaned in close. "Well, we did it, Coach Taylor."

Eric put his arm around Tami's shoulder and said, "Yes, we did, Principal Taylor. And thanks to you, I have me a quarterback." He leaned close to her ear and spoke in a low voice. "To show my thanks and appreciation, I would like to take you out to dinner Saturday night to some place real nice; some place with a dress code. I'll put on a suit and you could wear a pretty dress. We could celebrate all the extra time you and I are goin' to have now that this commitment is done," he hugged her tight.

"Are you _volunteering_ to wear a suit … in the summer?" Tami teased him.

"Yes, I am," he smiled a come-hither smile.

Tami had a look of real surprise on her face. "Hmmmmm. I'd love to go out with you," she said and kissed her husband. They continued to display their affection for one another at the DPS while waiting for the students to return with the prize, their temporary student driver licenses.

_Venezia's Ristorante Italiano_

_Saturday evening_

_August 8th_

_7:30 p.m._

Soft music and the mouth-watering aromas of fresh garlic, basil, and oregano sautéing in olive oil with onions, mushrooms, and peppers meandered with the soft lighting, fresh flowers, and candle light at the five-star restaurant. The combined effect created an ambiance of quiet elegance. Seated in the intimacy of a darkened, tall, rounded corner booth, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Taylor were celebrating with a night on the town. Tami wore her most alluring, midnight blue cocktail dress while Eric wore his dark suit, white dress shirt, and a tie that coordinated well with his wife's beautiful dress.

As a gift to her parents, Julie scheduled a Saturday night off from Appleby's to baby sit her sister so that her Dad could take her Mom out for a leisurely, European style dinner and some dancing. They would follow their evening with a rare night away from home at a romantic bed and breakfast Eric recently won at an East Dillon Lions fundraiser auction.

Tami had spent that morning preparing for her date. She had some waxing done, as well as her nails, fingers and toes. Her afternoon was spent on her hair and make up. She looked and smelled beautiful. Her husband spent quite a bit of time scrubbing dirt from under his nails after spending the morning working on the football field renovation with the team. After practice, he went to the barber to get a hair cut and a close shave with a straight edge razor. He was so handsome.

Sun-kissed from a summer of sun, their tanned skin illuminated by candlelight, the Taylors made an absolutely stunning couple. Their evening wear perfectly skimmed their incredibly fit frames.

Eric ordered a bottle of a Sonoma Valley Cabernet and an appetizer of Mozzarella Caprese with some rustic bread. Tami loved it when Eric took command of the wine list. With his arm around her, she snuggled in close.

Sipping from her glass of wine she gazed into his eyes. In turn, he couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful wife. The candlelight flickered into his sparkling hazel eyes which looked especially green tonight. Tami loved the way her husband looked at her. After all these years, their love for one another continued to deepen.

Softly, she said, "I'm so proud of the way you've embraced your work over at East Dillon, Honey. It's good, meaningful work. In the short time you've been there, you're already changing lives the way you do. I'm in absolute awe of you."

Eric loved the way she looked at him, too. Reflecting his love with the candle light, back into her ardent blue eyes, he answered. "You do it, too, change lives. I see you do it all the time." He leaned his head closer towards her so that they were cheek to cheek. "You know what? I couldn't have gotten both of those needy students licensed without your help. And East Dillon wouldn't have a quarterback for the next season, hopefully two, who might actually help us put some wins on the scoreboard." He brought his hand up to her beautiful face and cupped it. "Helpin' me without hesitation, when you have no more time than me, knowin' what to do when it started to go south … was a wonderful gift I'll never forget."

He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. She tasted of the currant flavors of the Cabernet. "I appreciate you, Babe."

"I know you do, Hon," Tami cooed. "That's why I offered to help." Her eyes glistened from the candlelight and her lips from their dewy kiss.

Eric looked down into his glass of wine as he picked it up and swirled the dark red liquid around and around. "The poverty over at East Dillon is like none I've ever seen. Dillon High has some poor families, but at East Dillon, it's the norm for a family to be on food stamps, illegally here from Mexico, unemployed, illiterate. There're drugs being passed at school, right there on the premises … No security, no budget. It's grim."

He took a sip of his wine and then, spoke in a very low voice. "It's rumored Meth may have found its way into my team."

Eric thought that since she understood the student driving situation, perhaps she would understand about this, too.

"Honey, if you know something," she said very gingerly, "you know you're required to report it." She sensed he may be struggling with a repeated theme for her husband: doing what's right vs. doing what is good for the team.

Not wanting to be involved in the whole Coronado thing in the first place, he most certainly didn't want his wife to know he went to the Sheriff. He didn't feel good about what he had done. He knew what could happen to a snitch; the fewer who knew about his conversation with Sheriff Clark the better. He would tell her everything except what he told Sheriff Clark. To protect himself and his family, he had decided he would have to take this one to his grave.

Eric gave her a pleading look. "I want my wife here with me, not a District employee. Tami, I don't _know_ anything. You can't talk about this to anyone, okay?"

Tami bit her bottom lip because she knew her husband's instincts were almost always right on the money. She thought for a beat and then, slowly shook her head to show she understood his dilemma and answered, "Okay."

"Besides, this speculation has been around the school a lot longer than I have," Eric continued to justify his hesitancy to get involved. "It's rumored to be organized, bigger than me, and it's not like I have anyone at the District I trust. I won't risk my family's security or safety to whistle blow when I don't know any more than any other teacher or administrator. Hell, I know less than most of them." He used his hands to try and explain his position.

"Look," he said in earnest. "I didn't tell you this expectin' you to come up with a solution tonight. I told you so you know what I'm up against over there." He took another sip of his wine. "This is not the kind of stuff I like to bring up in our home with Julie around."

Tami nodded her head. "I understand, Hon," Tami could feel the weight on her husband's shoulders. He was right; there was nothing they could do about it tonight. "Hey," she grabbed his hand in both of hers and gave it a squeeze, "tonight's supposed to be a celebration."

"I know. I'm sorry." He looked up, tightened his lips, and forced a smile.

Eric brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them. "It's just that I don't take this celebration for these small victories lightly." Then, he squeezed her hands in return.

Caressing hands, cocooned in the candlelit booth of the intimate, romantic Italian sanctuary, their eyes remained locked onto one another. Tonight, they were alone, just the two of them, as the stark reality Eric shared began to further settle in. Just as the day he took his wife to visit East Dillon's field for the first time, they each once again felt the heavy foreboding of things to come.

fin-


End file.
